Lady of Sky (sequel to Child of Sky)
by InariKiri
Summary: Sequel to Child of Sky, where Therith is caught in another rough adventure and joins a new company filled with new friends and old. What will she find while in their company? How will Therith take the new developments surrounding her person and what does the future hold for our lonesome winged knight? (mostly movie based) Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Child of Sky where Therith embarks on a new journey with our favorite company. I hope you will enjoy the new developments.**

* * *

"I would love to end my story with something like: And he lived happily ever after, till the end of his days." the elderly hobbit speaks excitedly as he holds onto the thick book for dear life, a large brown feather quill held in between his fingers. I smile at that. "A fine ending indeed my friend." I tell him, sighing at the peaceful sounds and pleasant sights around us.

I could never tire of the welcoming valley of Imladris. We have been here for some time now. I came across Bilbo on his way back from Erebor, his last grand journey. He had aged much since the last time I saw him, but still seemed vigorous and has more lust for stories than ever. I could not refuse when he asked me to join him to the last homely home, for he holds pleasant memories here and so do I.

It has been a long time since I last set foot here though, having resided in the mountains for many decades, the eagles den having been my home for all that time. My body recovered swiftly after the Battle of the five armies, but my mind took its due time. The only way I found myself able to push forward again; is when I decided to live my life serving others.

Only in focusing on helping others I could forget my loneliness just a bit. Knowledge of being the last of my kind has indeed been a hard blow, and even more so since I partially brought this fate upon myself. I hold no regrets though as it was him or I. I did what I had to do, even though I never quite grasped his reasoning.

The sound of several footsteps brings me back to the present and I look up to see blonde and brown curly heads bounding up the steps towards our direction. "Mister Bilbo, lady Therith!" calls out the brunette happily before coming to a stop before us, panting heavily.

"Goodness, what is the rush you two?" Bilbo scolds as I chuckle at the two hobbits. They must be the jolliest hobbits in the shire. I met them a few days before, arriving at Imladris with Strider, or Aragorn as I call him by his proper name. With them was a third hobbit called Sam, but I hardly see him, as he will not leave the side of the one whom they followed here.

Before these hobbits arrived, another was brought here, in a terrible condition as he had been stabbed by a black sword. His life was nearly at an end, but with a feat of great skill, Lord Elrond managed to save his young life. He has been recovering ever since.

"What is the matter master Pippin? Why so excited?" I ask him curiously, almost laughing as he bounds on his feet. "It's Frodo, he finally woke up!" he exclaims happily.

I smile as I hear Bilbo sigh in relief next to me. "I'm glad the lad has finally awoken. There will be a celebration on his and your behalf soon, I'm sure, but may he rest for now, as your journey was one of weariness and dangers." he says

"A feast? Really?" asks Merry in wonder. "With song and dance?" Pippin questions. "And don't forget the great food!" Merry exclaims making us chuckle. "I am sure it will have all of that." I assure them, making them beam in delight.

"Will you not come see him mister Bilbo?" Merry asks, referring back to Frodo, but the old hobbit shakes his head. "Oh no, lad. Not yet I will. What is a party without surprises?" he hints. "Unless he already knows I'm here, then it would not be much of a surprise." he continues. "I don't think he does." Pippin tells him. "In that case, let's keep it that way for a while longer." Bilbo suggests. "Alright. We will keep it a secret." Pippin states before glancing to me. "It would be all right if miss Therith went and met him, wouldn't it?" he asks. I smile at him as I say: "As much as I would love to meet your friend, I don't think it wise to do so yet. He has just awoken; so let him rest at least a day. I promise to visit soon." I tell him.

I stand up and straighten my dress. "If you fine gentlemen will excuse me, I shall go find that old wizard that is lurking about. There is something I must speak to him about." I tell them before leaving them to themselves.

I come across Gandalf as he departs from the medical quarters. "Ah, Therith! There you are." he sighs. "Gandalf, you look more worried than usual. The hobbit has awoken I heard, should you not be happy?" I wonder.

"Oh, I am glad, that is for certain, but now it is only really beginning." he states mysteriously. "What will happen?" I ask, already knowing what the hobbit carried with him when he came here and the danger it holds. "Well, there are representatives from different realms on their way here. We will hold council as this matter concerns all and hopefully we will reach a solution on what to do next."

"Shall I be present on said council?" I ask him as we walk through the halls. "Of course!" he states. "I would not dive head first into dangers without you if I can help it, knowing how much you like to stick your nose in any danger that comes by you." he chuckles. "Anyway, the council will not be held until Frodo is well enough, so until then, enjoy yourself as much as you can. With this gathering darkness, the fun may soon be over with." he says ominously making me frown.

Suddenly he smiles. "Oh that's right. A delegation has already arrived and has been asking about you. Why do you not hurry to the great hall and greet them?" he chuckles mysteriously making me wonder who he might be speaking off. "Hurry up now, don't leave that grumpard waiting." he urges, leaving me on my own.

Curious, I make my way to the great hall and opening the door I soon discover the person who Gandalf was speaking off. A smile lights my face as I step forward. "Gloin, it that truly you?" I ask in wonder, making a white bearded dwarf look up in surprise.

"Oh, lady Therith! How wonderful to see your face again. What a delight!" he states, getting up. His words make me blush a little in embarrassment but I step up to him, embracing him.

"How have you been my friend?", I ask. "Getting older as you can see. But I suppose that is a good thing.", he says. "Though I'm quite jealous. If I didn't know any better, I would say you hadn't aged even a year lass." he says making me chuckle. "Trust me when I say I have." I comment.

Gloin smiles before turning to his company, motioning one of the other dwarves over. It is a stout looking dwarf with a reddish-brown beard like Gloin used to have. "This is my lad Gimli." he introduces. I bow in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you Gimli." I say as he smiles kindly. "Likewise miss. My father spoke many kind words of you when I was just a wee lad. I am glad to finally meet you in person."

"Come, come." urges Gloin. "Join us for drink and food. Let us do some catching up." he says leading me towards a table. There I stayed until deep into the night, bringing up pleasant memories and sharing newer ones.

* * *

 **So Therith's story continues.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning a man by the name of Boromir arrived and was greeted by Lord Elrond. I spoke to him shortly and learned he hailed from Gondor and more specifically, Minas Thirith. He seemed to me like a good man, though much worried for his people as the land lies close to the borders of the enemy. I can only imagine the dangers the country of Gondor faces.

A great deal of people seem worried about the spreading darkness, so is Arwen, my long time friend, though she does not voice it as she sits next to me that evening, gazing at the stars that autumn brings us.

The nights grow colder as the winds shift, coming from the looming Misty Mountains. Their silhouette just visible from the valley and I wonder if they will all be snowcapped this coming winter. It is not usual as they stand far south, but this winter seems to be different than others.

"You feel it too? Do you not?" Arwen asks, breaking the long silence. "Yes, something is about to happen, though I cannot phantom what it is." I tell her. "Adar spoke of leaving for the Gray Havens before." she tells me making me look at her surprised. "I suppose that means that your father foresees little good in the future.", I say lowly.

I sigh deeply before looking up at the sky. "I will not give up hope just yet. There is a way in pushing back and containing this evil, perhaps destroy it altogether. I will try everything that is in my power and will only give up once my body is cold and stiff." I tell her, making her look at me wide eyed.

"I do not know whether to smile or to cry at your words. The thought of you passing is hard to bare." she says, taking hold of my hand as if reassuring that I'm still safely sitting next to her. "Do not fret my friend. I have no intentions on going anywhere soon. Not as long as my dream for a new peace remains unfulfilled."

Finally she smiles. "Your words give me hope Therith. Perhaps my father spoke too soon." she says before whipping her head around as a sound reaches our ears. I glance over my shoulder to see Aragorn standing in the shadows patiently. He smiles, showing his white teeth. "I am sorry to disturb you two, but may I please borrow Arwen from you Therith?" he asks. "If you must." I say, sighing dramatically.

He chuckles, knowing I mean nothing by it. I watch as Arwen stands and walks over to Aragorn, taking his arm before they quietly walk off. I smile at the sight of them, feeling such love between the two warms my heart.

Standing up from my spot, I make my way down. I suppose I should just go to sleep as there is little else to do at the moment and so I make my way over the pathways, passing sculptures and other ornaments visible in the pale moonlight.

Coming to a bridge overhanging a gentle flowing stream, I glance up long enough from my feet to behold something that makes me halt in my tracks from surprise. On the other end stands a familiar looking elf, his light hair gleaming in the moonlight and his eyes glittering merrily.

Finally stepping forward, he meets me halfway. "Cormamin lindua ele lle." _(My heart sings to see thee)_ he greets taking my hand and bowing to place a light kiss on it. "Nae saian luume'." _(It has been too long)_ I reply, smiling widely as I courtesy. "Vanimle sila tiri, as it did before." _(Your beauty shines bright)_ , he compliments making me blush.

"Please Legolas." I scold half-heartedly, not used to such attention. "I'm sorry Therith, I do not mean to embarrass you, but I merely speak the truth." he says, leaving me without response, so instead I choose to change the subject.

"I had not heard of your arrival." I state making him chuckle. "I suppose nobody had the chance to inform you. I just arrived and as soon as I heard you were here as well, I could not wait a moment longer to meet up with you." he says making me blush again. I really should stop doing that, but Legolas is ever the smooth talker.

"I am glad to see you as well. It has been longer than proper, especially after promising you that I would visit. I am ashamed at meeting you before I upheld my promise." I tell him. He shakes his head. "It cannot be helped. I suppose you come when you come and go when you go. After last time, I understand that Mirkwood hasn't been on top of your priority list. That makes me wonder though, how have you been faring?" he asks a little careful.

Remembering my state the last time we saw each other, I suppose I can't blame him. "I am…better." I say, but he doesn't seem fully convinced from the look on his face. "I decided to take life as it is and devote myself to those that require my need. It is not much, but it makes me feel useful." I tell him. He nods, seeming to understand, even though he still seems full of questions. Luckily he leaves it be for now.

"What brings you here?" I ask, again changing the subject. His face grows serious at the question. "I'm afraid I failed at a task appointed to us. I came here to inform Lord Elrond and Aragorn of that, but they asked me to say no more until the council. You will learn of it soon enough. I suppose you will be present?" he questions. I nod at that.

As time passes, we start speaking of random subjects, some graver than others, but it keeps us speaking throughout most of the night, reminding me much of that night by the campfire. Only when the first signs of sunlight shows itself, we decide to end our conversation and retreat to our rooms for a few hours of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short night, I lightly make my way through the hallways of the medical quarters following the exited hobbit ahead of me. Today I will finally be able to meet his famous friend, as he finally seems fit enough to have more visitors. Samwise told me that his master has been bored and is eager for anything to take his mind off of recovering and laying in bed listlessly.

Sam soon opens a door for me, letting me inside. Looking around, I quickly spot a dark haired hobbit with unruly hair and bright blue eyes sitting upright in a bed too large for his tiny frame. He seemed to be fidgeting before we stepped in.

He looks nervous to see me, but his nerves seem to lessen as his friend looks back and forth excitedly. "Master Frodo, this is lady Therith. I have told you about her before." Sam states stepping forward and sitting down by the bed.

Slowly stepping forward, I bow lightly. "So you are the famous Frodo Baggins? Your friends speak highly of you. It is a pleasure to finally be meeting you." I say with a reassuring smile before taking a seat as well. He looks away embarrassed.

"Please don't mind them much, I am just a hobbit from the Shire, like any other." he says making me smile more. "If you are anything like your uncle, you surely can't be like any other." I tell him, making his eyes widen in surprise. "I heard you knew Bilbo, but wasn't sure it was true." he says, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"It is true. I met Bilbo many years ago and I consider him a dear friend." I say making him smile sadly. "Oh Bilbo…I just wish I could see him once more." he sighs. Sam looks at his master guiltily, feeling bad at hiding Bilbo's whereabouts. I decide to intervene before he pops the secret. "Do not fret Frodo. I am certain you will meet again, can you not feel it in your heart?" At these words he seems to brighten a little and Sam seems visibly relieved.

After that we had some pleasant conversations, lasting for a long while until Frodo finally seemed to tire. I then said my goodbyes and left the two hobbits to themselves. I wasn't alone for long, because the other two hobbits soon found me during supper.

After they joined me at the table, they recalled many stories of them misbehaving, seeming to have a great sense of pride in it. It made me gaze at them in wonder and sometimes in disbelief. "Don't tell me you never got into any mischief when you were younger miss Therith?" Pippin asks in disbelief after seeing my looks. "I can't say that I have." I tell him truthfully, making them gaze back with the same sense of disbelief.

"She is well making up for it though." comes a voice from behind, coated in laughter. I look behind me to see Legolas there, giving us a knowing smile. "Oh? Do tell." I dare him as he sits with us.

"Well, I do remember you slinging yourself out of the window from quite a way up. Gave me quite a scare, you did." he recalls making the two hobbits look up at him curiously. I blink at him, curious by this. "Gave you a scare? Truly?" I wonder. "Well, yes actually." he admits before turning to Merry and Pippin.

"There are a few things you should know about this woman if you wish to be friends with her…." he starts, making me perk a brow. "She is reckless, foulmouthed at times and incredibly stubborn," he tells them, making the hobbits grin. I can only look at the side of his face indignantly before he speaks again. "But she is also loyal, caring and one of the bravest warriors I ever had the chance to meet." he finishes, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

I am silent for a moment as he turns to look at me innocently. After a moment I shake my head, rolling my eyes. "You're terrible Legolas." I say making him grin in return. I sigh smiling, before taking a bite from my meal, deciding it best to ignore him for a while as punishment for jesting with me.

Knowing what I'm up to, he only snickers to himself before getting up and retrieving himself a meal. I glance back at the amused looking hobbits and chuckle, finishing my meal.

For the next few days it is the epitome of calm. It is as if the worries in Middle-Earth do not reach us here, that is until we are reminded of the council. Today it will be held as Frodo has recovered his strength. Suddenly I regret the fast fleeting of the days. I can barely even recall the party of the night before, as my mind was already leagues away. I do remember the happy reunion between Bilbo and Frodo though. That was quite a surprise indeed. It makes me smile thinking back on it.

Dressed neatly but casually in a tunic, long pants and boots, I make my way to the location where the meeting is to be held and I smile in amusement as the sound of hobbit feet follow me from close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Those who do not know me, or not well enough seem surprised to see me, a woman, sit down amongst them, while the ones who do show not an inkling of it. In result, no one voices their surprise. That suits me fine.

Once everyone is present, Lord Elrond welcomes us all and begins the council. There I learn of many things that bare us worry, like: the wizard Saruman's betrayal from Gandalf and Legolas tells us of Gollum's escape. Next, Boromir voices his worries considering his land and people.

However important all their stories, I know that those are not the reason for us being here as I glance towards the curly brown haired hobbit close to me. He has been sitting quietly throughout the whole event, but can no longer stay hidden as Lord Elrond calls him forth.

The timid hobbit rises from his seat and steps forward reluctantly before stopping in front of a pedestal. He reaches out and places on it a small golden, quite plain looking ring.

"So it is true!" Boromir calls out, wide eyed. "Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" Legolas states in disbelief. "The doom of man!" Gimli calls out, flinching back.

Soon, the calls die down to quiet murmurs and whispers, signaling that the truth of the situation is settling in the minds of those present. All the while I glance around at the different faces to measure their reactions. Boromir particularly seems to have more interest than disdain for the object in front of us all and it does not take long for him to speak up.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

His words seem to rub many people the wrong way as Aragorn voices his thoughts on the suggestion made: "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." he reasons, only to receive a harsh glance from the other human.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" he sneers. Before anyone can so much as flinch, Legolas rises, anger in his face and voice: "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." the elf counters, surprising Boromir with his words who turn to look at Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" he voices with scepticism. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds. "Havo dad, Legolas...Sit down, Legolas.." Aragorn says, making Legolas do as told, a sour look still on his face. I've known that Aragorn met Legolas at some point, but I was unaware of their close friendship. I should not be surprised though, as they are a lot alike in some ways.

"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King." Boromir states, making the already tense atmosphere rise to a new level. "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Gandalf cuts in before Lord Elrond speaks up. "You have only one choice: the ring must be destroyed."

After a moment of silence Gimli stands up. "Then...what are we waiting for?" he says before striding forward determinately and rising his axe into the air before bringing it back down on the ring. The ring seems unfazed as instead the axe breaks and Gimli stumbled back, his back meeting the floor before he looks up in disbelief.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond says standing up and finally uncovering the real purpose of this gathering.

After a moment of grim silence, Boromir speaks again: "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." he states.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas reminds him. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli questions he elf daringly. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir wonders frustrated. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts, leaping to his feat.

At that, the council bursts into argument and nearly everyone in standing and yelling about in each other's faces while fists are raised threateningly. I on the other hand can only sit there in disbelief and look towards the sky with a frustrated sigh.

As I sit there looking at the tufts of clouds drift by, I wonder what I could do to relief the world of this danger….though isn't it quite obvious? Could I not make use of flight and barge my way through the smoke drifting over Mordor and drop the ring in the hellish fires of Mount Doom?

A hand on my arm pulls me from my thoughts and I look next to me to see the tired face of Gloin. "No lass. I know where those thoughts are leading you, but you know as well as I do that your way is not one of success."

I can feel my face fall in disappointment. He is right. The enemy can see me coming from afar. I would be lucky to cross Rohan without being seen or attacked even. Is there even a way to reach Mordor without being noticed?

I'm pulled from my thoughts as a voice speaks up, clear and strong: "I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor." it says leaving all silent. I look to see none other than Frodo standing among the tall people around him, looking quite determined. I see Gandalf giving him a pained look.

For a moment, Frodo's determination falters, seeing all the attention drawn to him. It is no wonder, because going to Mordor will mean certain death and not many are familiar with the bravery of hobbits. "Though…I do not know the way." he confesses finally.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says stepping up to Frodo and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. I smile and step up also, not a hint of hesitation in me. "That means two for the price of one my dear hobbit." I tell him as Gandalf nods satisfied.

Aragorn follows suit. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will...you have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas says, joining the growing company. "And my axe!" Gimli says, rushing forward. Boromir looks around before stepping up also. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." he says joining.

"Here!" calls a sudden voice before a blonde figure darts out of the brush, making me look up with a knowing smile. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam calls out to the surprise of many. "No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond stated dryly making me chuckle.

Inevitably, two more figures appear from the brush in a mad dash. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry calls out determinedly. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin adds. Merry look at his stumbling friend in disbelief. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looks around thoughtfully before resigning to the matter. "Ten companions…so be it. You shall be named the fellowship of the ring." he states. "Great." Pippin says smiling. "Where are we going?"


	5. Chapter 5

Awaiting the day of our departure, I roam the halls of the Last homely home. I gasp, startled as a familiar face suddenly appears next to me, the person falling into stride with me. "Legolas, your steps grow more quiet with each passing day. I'm starting to doubt my hearing." I say, putting a hand to my fast beating heart. "I will take that as a compliment." he retorts smiling. "Where are you heading, or are you just enjoying the scenery?" he asks casually.

I smile in return before stopping in my tracks. "Actually, it's good that I found you…or you me, for I have something to return to you." I say making his brow rise in curiosity. "Please come with me." I urge, leading him to my room.

I just waltz inside while he hesitates at the door. After a moment I realize he hasn't followed me in and I turn around to see him standing stock still by the doorway. "What wrong? Afraid I'll trap you and bite your head off?" I joke. He chuckles. "You just might. But it would be rude of me to just step into a lady's chamber." he explains making me roll my eyes. "Oh please." I grunt, motioning for him to get in and he finally does so.

I kneel down at a chest and lift the heavy lid before taking out a wrapped item. Turning to Legolas I hold it out to him to take. He does so and pulls aside the cloth to see a familiar bow.

He looks at it before smiling in recognition. "You have taken good care of it." he states. "And now is my time to return it." I say making him look up confused. "You don't want it any more?" he questions with slight surprise and confusion§. The question makes me stumble for a moment. "It...was a loan, was it not?"

Legolas chuckles, wrapping the bow back up again. "Don't be silly. It was yours to have all along. I don't know how you got the idea of it being a loan." he says, nearly pushing it back in my arms.

"Oh, I was mistaken then. Thank you." I say a bit baffled. "You don't have to thank me, you already did once before." Legolas says with an amused smile before his eyes wander to a long sheet with hilt sticking out of it. The object is placed on the bed with gentle care.

"A new sword?" Legolas wonders, walking up to it. His fingers seem to itch to reach out at the red lacquered shaft, making my suppress a smile. "Go ahead." I urge and watch him pick it up with great care. As he goes to grasp the hilt I warn him: "Careful. It's quite sharp."

Slowly pulling it out, a sharp and smooth steel blade is revealed. "I've never seen anything like it." Legolas gasps in childlike wonder as he beholds the curved blade with only one sharp edge. His reflection can be seen in it without a flaw.

"I've forged it myself after receiving some pointers." I state, making him look up surprised. "It's quite easy to handle after a while. More convenient for sword fighting in both the air and on the ground if I might say so. Much less risk involved if handled correctly." I explain.

"A great feat of skill. You are full of surprises." Legolas says, admiring the sword, not noticing my blush. "Have you named it?" he asks. "No, not yet. It hasn't been used in battle yet." "I'm sure it will cleave many goblin heads soon." he says in expectation. "Not cleave, decapitation is more suited for a sword like this." I tell him as he sheets it. "I look forward to see it in action." Legolas says smiling as he puts it down carefully.

"I'm quite relieved, you know." Legolas suddenly starts after a moment of silence, making for the window. "No doubt that this adventure will take the concept of danger to a whole new level, because who in their right mind would ever march to Mordor...? But at least we will be among friends. It will make the journey much more bearable I suppose." he says.

I look at him, his positive and realistic attitude refreshing. "You are afraid?" I question making him look at me. "I am, I will honestly admit it. There are many what if's rising to my mind and there is so much at stake. Only fools are fearless and from fear come brave men…and women of course. That is if you utilize it correctly." I smile at that. I suppose that makes sense.

Turning to look out the window, I see the sun ready to depart the valley; casting long shadows inside it and making the brown leaves appear golden. "I believe I'm a little mad." I start. "I thought we already settled that long ago, but how so?" he wonders making me chuckle. "I'm actually quite excited. It's been a while since my last great adventure…. I just hope nothing will make me want to eat my words." "Only time will tell." he says lightly. "It will definitely be a challenge."

"Especially for Frodo." I say sadly after a moment. "The poor hobbit has a heavy burden to bare. He might prove to be the strongest of us all if he manages to see this through to the end." Legolas nods in agreement. "It could very well be so. But we will all have a long way to go and our limits will be put to the test before this journey is over, of that I'm sure."

The next day I stand at our gathering spot in waiting. My eyes roam the sun-kissed valley of Imladris in the crisp morning of our departure in an attempt to burn the sight into my memories, stored for hard times to come. Perhaps it will lift my spirits when I'm down.

"Are you ready Therith?" Arwen's soft voice sounds behind me making me turn around to her fair face. "Almost." I say taking a last glance as the company gathers round. "I wish I could take the smell of this place with me somehow." I mutter disappointed. Arwen smiles at that.

"I don't have anything against her, it's just that I'm used to letting the women stay at home for their protection." a hushed voice sounds across the other end of our assembly area. I glance at Arwen who shakes her head disappointed. I know it would be a matter of time before someone brought up my gender and question me because of it.

"Don't let Therith hear you saying that, Boromir." comes Aragorn's amused voice followed by Legolas' annoyed one. "She is the last person you should worry about. She's a more skilled warrior than most men." he defends without hesitation. I'm thankful for it and glad to know that there are people in this company that have trust in me.

"He speaks very highly of you all the time. You're in very good graces with the Prince of the Woodland realm." Arwen whispers with a bright smile on her face. I glance at Legolas who is checking his belongings with a concentrated look on his face. "Good to know that he isn't always trying to pull my leg." I mumble, watching his lips twitch upwards.

"Are you all set?" Aragorn asks, approaching us. Looking around I see a company of elves gather to see us off. "I am." I answer, seeing him nod and turn around without saying so much as a word to Arwen. I glance between the two of them, seeing both looking downcast. I raise a brow at this. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but I'll be sure to drag the cause out of Aragorn once I have the chance. I would have never imagined them parting like this.

Giving my friend one last embrace, I walk up to join the fellowship plus one pony and face Lord Elrond and the others as butterflies fill my stomach. I'm feeling all giddy.

"Peril lies ahead of this company and they will be subjected to harsh times." Lord Elrond starts solemnly. "May they stay true to each other and find strength in this company and hope will remain."

Lifting up his hand in farewell, others follow his example. "May the Valar be with you my friends. Na lû e-govaned vîn _(Until we next meet)._ " We bow in return before turning our backs to the Last homely home and face our long journey ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

The first days of our journey carried us across barren lands where the wind was always present and crisp with cold, but the sun always shone and our spirits were high. Because of that, days passed quickly as did the leagues we crossed through the country. Gandalf was positive we were already ahead of schedule, though I'm not sure what the schedule entailed. Anyway, because of his good mood, we were allowed to take a days rest, so our feet can carry us with ease the next day. We halted where the land grew more rocky and scattered with gentle sloping hills.

As I eat my last scraps of food I am entertained by the training given to Merry and Pippin by Boromir. Their swords clash lightly making the noise ring through the still air around us. Very still air I might add. There is no sight of beast or person within my sight or hearing range other than our company. I would have at least expected a rabbit now and again. I glance towards Legolas who is also observing the lands around us from his perch on the edge of the dell, but he doesn't seem to find anything either as of yet for his shoulders are relaxed.

I wonder how his father will react when he receives news of Legolas going on another wild adventure. I doubt Legolas will return if his father asked him to. He is more focused on the common good than only the Woodland realm, ever since Tauriel opened his eyes.

Thinking about her saddens me. During our nighttime conversation, Legolas spoke of her and explained she left this world with a broken heart, though without regrets. I hope she's happy now, wherever she may be across the vast sea.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli says to the wizard, distracting me from my thoughts, thankfully.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replies resolutely as he puffs on his pipe, giving a nearly visible shiver. It makes me wonder what could be wrong with the Mines, though I'm glad not to be going that way either. I'd hate to be stuck under ground for days on end.

Speaking of Balin though... "Say Gimli, how is Balin? I have not heard from him in a long time." I question the dwarf. "Is he well?" I ask. "Uhm, well…I suppose." he stammers. Gandalf shakes his head. " No one has heard from him since he left for Moria. We can only wonder." he explains.

This worries me as no news is usually bad news these days. "I'm sure he's fine and just very busy. Running a realm such as Moria takes up a lot of time you know." Gimli defends with clear certainty. I smile warily at his words. "I do hope you're right Gimli."

He can give no more comment as our attention is drawn back to the sword-fight that has turned into wrestling match as Merry and Pippin decided they had enough training and dove right on top their teacher, tackling him to the ground. The silly actions of the hobbits are a cause for great laughter throughout the campsite.

Sadly, the fun can never last long and we are brought back to attention by Sam: "What is that?" he asks worried. We look up to seen a dark mass approaching from the air. Legolas stands stiff atop his perch, focusing fully on the entity.

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli replies to the hobbit unconcerned. Boromir rises however, a worried look crossing his features. "It's moving fast…against the wind." "Birds." I state, as they come closer and I finally can distinct one from the other.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas suddenly calls out in alarm. "Hide!" shouts Aragorn in response as every last one of us dives for the nearest hiding place after hiding every trace of us being here.

I grunt in discomfort as I find myself in a rather thorny bush, being pushed back further as Merry and Pippin dove in after me without a second thought, leaving us in a disheveled pile. There we wait in silence as we watch the flock of crows circle by slowly. When the distance is great enough, we all crawl out from our hiding places.

"Need I go after them? I can take them down before they can report their news." I ask Gandalf hurriedly. "No no, I do not think they saw us. Killing them now will arise more suspicion, better to leave them be." he says. Turning to the others who watch on curiously, he explains our situation: "They were spies of Sauron. The passage South is being watched." Turning to Aragorn now, he seems hesitant for a moment before voicing his decision. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Looking around at the company, worried by this decision, I wonder how the fellowship will put up against the cruel mountains. They seem especially grim this year, as if expecting intruders and are determined to keep them from reaching their destination.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn questions, also sensing the great danger that will await us there. "I am afraid not. I would not suggest it if there was a better way." "It would seem so." Aragorn sighs as Gandalf addresses the company. "Pack up. We no longer have the luxury of rest. We will leave for the mountain as soon as we're ready." he announces grimly.


	7. Chapter 7

As we press on, up the steep slopes of the Misty Mountains, the temperature plummets and the snow thickens with each step, not to mention the biting wind. All in all, it's not a very pleasant environment to be in. For some of us, it takes more effort to continue than others. Where Legolas practically dances across the snow, the hobbits barely are able to move forward, only keeping up by following the tracks of Aragorn and Boromir.

"Give me your hand." Legolas calls over the wind as I find myself stuck in the snow at a certain point. Gripping his hand, he pulls me free but with so much force that I stumble right into him.

I shiver as his hands grip my shoulders. "I would much prefer to curl up within my wings and wait out the storm in some crevasse." I call out, sputtering as snow blows into my mouth and in my trachea. "If I had wings like yours, I'd take flight and head South to the warmest place I can find." he says, patting my back to help me cease my coughing. "Get caught in the wind and smack into the nearest rocky surface is more like it." I say between heaves as he cringes at the thought.

Over the howling wind, we can hear a grunt as someone falls over. Looking back, I can see its Frodo. Aragorn is quick to help him up, but something seems to bother the hobbit as he searches his body.

I let out a gasp as Boromir stops, lifting up a thin chain and dangling from it, catching the light, is the One ring. At this point, everyone has caught sight of it and the strange look in Boromir's eyes as he stares at it like caught in a trance.

"Boromir?" calls Aragorn carefully. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." Boromir mutters so lowly that I can only just catch his words. Unconsciously, my hand inches for my sword, ready to act if needed.

Aragorn does the same as he reaches out his other hand. "Boromir….give the ring back to Frodo." he coaxes. It seems to take forever, but in reality it must be mere seconds before Boromir snaps out of his state, quickly handing back the ring to Frodo who puts it out of sight immediately. "As you wish, I care not." he says, almost sounding bored before ruffling the hobbit's hair as if he were just a child. With that, he turns around and ploughs on through the snow.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and exchange a quick glanc with Legolas before we too return to the path ahead.

As time passes, the blizzard only seems to worsen to an extend I did not know was possible. I look to my shaky hands that are slowly turning blue. I'm used to a bit of cold, but it seems this is proving a bit too much for me. Grimacing, I tuck them under my armpits, hoping they will remain attached.

For the last hours, many have tried to persuade Gandalf to turn back and seek a different road, but to no avail. Gandalf is adamant to cross the pass, but at what cost? None of us are very prepared to these conditions and the hobbits especially are having a difficult time. I hope the wind calms down soon.

Suddenly, Legolas seems to freeze ahead of me. He seems to listen carefully as something has caught his attention. Wondering what caught it is, I try to focus on the sounds around us, but my mind is so muffled that I cannot seem to do so.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas calls back to us after a moment, alerting us. I don't have to wonder for long on the meaning as Gandalf gives the answer: "It's Saruman!"

The moment he finishes speaking is the moment when a loud rumble fills the air. Looking up, I see through the snowfall, large boulders and masses of piled up snow tumbling down the mountainside towards us.

My instinct rescues me as I throw myself towards the mountainside and out of the way of the falling boulders. Looking around as the snow settles, everyone seems unharmed, but for how long?

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn urges with despair coating his words. "No!" Gandalf shouts, not wanting to give in. Stepping forward, he raises his staff and starts to chant in an attempt to fight the curse that is on the dreaded place.

Saruman must be chanting louder, for I too can hear him now. His voice mingles with Gandalf's and the howling wind when lighting cracks, hitting the mountain. As a result, another massive amount of snow comes tumbling down.

I try to press myself to the mountain, but it is to no avail and soon all goes dark as snow piles on top of me, burying me deep.

It takes me a moment to figure out which way is up, but before long, I'm clawing my way though the thick layer of snow. I gasp for breath the moment I reach open air and dig myself out fully before swiveling this way and that in search of my companions who seems to pop out of the snow as well.

I nearly scream as a hand grips me from underneath the snow, but getting my wits back I quickly start to dig to find Gimli down beside me. He sputters for air as I free him enough so he can move on his own. "Much obliged." he shivers out.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." Boromir urges the now hesitant Gandalf. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn counters. "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggests eagerly.

Gandalf seems to debate the matter with himself before looking towards the hunched and shivering Frodo. "Let the ringbearer decide." he finally says, surprising Frodo.

Frodo looks towards each face hesitantly, no doubt feeling the burden of this decision thrust upon him. "Frodo?" Gandalf urges after a moment. Frodo nods, having reached a decision: "We go through the mines." I suppose his decision is likely based on the state his friends are in as they shake hard, shivers rocking their tiny bodies. I suppose it's for the better to head back down the mountain. They will not survive here for much longer.

A shadow crosses Gandalf's face before slowly nodding and urging everyone back down. Hesitantly I too follow. I'm weary of the Mines, heck, I'm weary of any mine, but I will just have to bare with it I suppose. With that thought in mind I follow after the company and back down the mountain that beat us.


	8. Chapter 8

As we reach our destination, darkness sets in once again. The wind has settled and all seems deceivingly quiet. Before us lie the fast walls of Moria and behind us a dark, nearly black looking placid lake that gives me the chills. There seems no end to its depths.

Standing together beside the wall, there are two large solid trees. They mark the gate of Durin, though for the moment the wall seems rather bare.

Gandalf walks up to the trees, reaching out his hand towards the cold stone between them. As he does so, the moonlight filters through the clouds. The light reveals marks of luminous silver on the wall. Its design is quite intricate and obviously Elvish.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf mutters more to himself. Looking over the Elven words written, he translates with a thoughtful look: "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry wonders. "It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answers with much confidence, turning back to the door and raising his arms high. "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he chants. I do not know what he's saying, but it seems to have no effect. Gandalf, not one to easily give up, continues chanting.

Looking around from my spot near Gandalf, I see Aragorn starting to unsaddle Bill, the pony that Sam has grown so fond of and has been with us for the entirety of the journey so far. Sam looks on sadly as Aragorn tells him to say his goodbyes. "Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." he explains softly, patting the beast.

Sam nods reluctantly. "Bye Bill." he says, giving the animal one last pat. "Go on Bill, go on…" Aragorn urges, sending him off. "Don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home." he assures the Hobbit as they watch him disappear into the darkness.

A splash of water snaps me out of my thoughts and my head whips around to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water. Marching up to them I take hold of Pippin's arm, as he was about to throw another in. "Please don't, you do not know what could lurk in those depths." I warn them, making them look into the deep with nervous glances.

Gandalf has given up trying at this point, heaving a deep sigh before settling down on a rock beside Frodo. Nothing he tried worked and it's clearly puzzling him. He's not used to be beaten when it comes to wits.

"It's a riddle..." Frodo pipes up after a moment of guarded silence. "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish for friend?" he asks as Gandalf's expression twists into one of realization. "Mellon!"

With a rumble, the door swings open letting out a cold and dry wind, ruffling our clothes and hair in an ominous greeting. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I can hardly see any further than the first few steps inside and shiver visibly. I am not going to enjoy being inside the mountain, not at all.

Warily we step forward and take our first steps inside, though I unconsciously stay at the back, wanting to stay outside for as long as I can.

"So, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin; Balin...and they call this a mine... a mine!" Gimli says indignantly.

Gandalf holds out his staff and the tip of it glows in a white light, illuminating the area around us. When he does so, my mouth falls agape as a gasp is caught in my throat.

Hanging on the wall by an arrow beside me is a skeleton. I can't tell it's age, but I do know that it's a bad sign. Looking around, there are others littered across the ground. A complete slaughter has taken place here.

"This is no mine...it's a tomb!" Boromir says, taking hold of his sword in case something decides to jump out at us. "Oh no, no, no!" laments Gimli in sorrow as Legolas pulls an arrow from one of the skeletal remains to examine it more closely. "Goblins." he voices in a loud whisper.

Gripping my sword, I shuffle backwards with the rest of the company following closely, ready to get out of this place. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir concludes anxiously.

Suddenly a tuff of curly brown hair drops to the ground beside me, followed by a scream. Looking down I see Frodo and on his leg is what seems to be a tentacle gripping onto him tightly and dragging him outside and towards its origin in the lake.

Dropping to a crouch, I clasp onto his flailing arms, not minding the scratches his nails leave on mine. I dig my feet into the ground, but slide just as easily with him. Even when Merry and Pippin hang onto my waist, we still keep slipping and the water comes closer every passing second.

Aragorn and Boromir rush past me and slash at the tentacle with their swords until it's cut off and Frodo is released. I fall on my behind with the Hobbit in my arms. Sadly it's not over yet as more tentacles rise from the water that seems to boil in its turmoil.

They lash out at all of us, making us struggle to move out of their way. One goes for my wrist but I swipe my nails at it making it back off quickly. It is then that a weight leaves me and I look up to see Frodo being lifted in the air, screaming for Aragorn's help who rushes forward and into the lake immediately to battle the creature.

Getting to my feet, I take my bow and join Legolas in an attempt to shoot it down while Aragorn cuts Frodo loose again, letting him drop in Boromir's arms. After, we immediately retreat into the mines and away from the creature of the lake.

The coiling tentacles reach and grip onto the doorway, crushing, and then it collapses. We are now left in utter darkness, not able to even see the dust settle around us.

A fear grips me and I can feel my heart hammer against my chest uncomfortably. My palms grow sweaty. We're stuck here until we find the exit, all the way on the other side of the dreaded mountain.

I jump as a hand suddenly lands on my shoulder. "It's only I." comes Legolas' voice from beside me. "Don't panic, we'll get through this together." he says, giving a soft squeeze. For some reason his words help and I can feel myself calming down a little.

Gandalf lights up his staff showing scared and shocked faces. "We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." he warns before turning around and leading the way. "Quietly, now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

Feeling weary, we slowly follow behind him and walk down the long winding stairs ahead of us. As I try to ignore the carnage around us, I instead try to focus on getting out of this place quickly and hopefully all in one piece.


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly lost track of time in the darkness of the mines and eventually, Gandalf lost track of our way as well. Before us are three passages and it's quite unclear on how to continue. Gandalf pauses, looking around bothered. "I have no memory of this place."

Sitting down with a sigh, he looks to be deep in thought. "I am too weary to decide." he starts after a moment. "And I expect that you are as well. We had better halt here for what is left of the night…well…you know what I mean." I falters, not quite sure of the time of day within these continuously dark halls.

Gandalf's suggestion goes down well with the company. The Hobbits are nearly asleep on their feet and are quick to curl up for sleep. I myself find a corner and wrap my arms around me as I stare into the darkness, alerted by every little noise. Sometimes I imagine the sound of feet slapping quietly on rock through the murmur of Gandalf's and Frodo's voices.

"Are Elves supposed to do that?" I hear Gimli grumble from nearby, distracting me from my paranoia. "Mh?" I hum in question, making him point to the opposite wall. There Legolas sits, his eyes blank and seeming to be staring through the rocks themselves. His breathing is light.

"I can't tell if the lad is asleep or not." Gimli says, pulling a face. "He hasn't really slept since we left, has he not?" I shake my head in amusement. "Elves don't actually sleep like we do. They…well…I'm not quite sure how to explain it myself." I explain, but faltering.

"He's resting his mind." Aragorn interrupts, sitting down and taking a drink. "Dreaming as it were. They can even dream when on the move. It's something I never quite understood the workings of." he continues. "I wonder what Elves dream of." I mutter, staring at Legolas rather boldly. He's quite fascinating, all Elves are, but he especially.

"Elrond's dreams are mostly prophetic, as are Arwen's, but that is their gift. I do not know much about the dreams of other Elves, though…Legolas once told me of a dream he had while we journeyed many years ago." Aragorn says, catching my attention. "Oh?" I say, wanting him to continue so as to quench my curiosity.

Aragorn chuckles. "Don't be rude Therith. Dreams are a very private matter." he scolds playfully. I bite my lip. "Sorry, I don't dream you know." I confess making the dwarf and man raise an eyebrow. "That's a shame lass. Dreams can be very comforting at times." Gimli says.

Aragorn sighs, smiling knowingly. "I tell you what Therith; I'll put light upon one of the subjects of his dreams…." he starts, making me look up expectantly. Aragorn's mouth opens and he whispers secretively: "Feathers." I blink at my friend, confusion must be written on my face. "Feathers?" He nods. "Feathers." he states again, making me blink again as I lean back on the cool stone. "Huh." I hum, wondering how I should interpret it.

I hardly slept a wink when Gandalf rose from his spot hours later. It doesn't look like he has rested much either, but his mind is clearer as he announces that he now has decided on the way to go. Gathering everyone, we set back on our journey.

"I'm so hungry." Pippin moans. After fleeing into the mines, many a pack has been left forgotten outside in the turmoil. There is little food to go around. "Here." I say, handing some dried meat I carried on my person. "But won't you grow hungry miss Therith?" he questions, reluctantly taking it. "Perhaps, but I can go without a while longer." I tell him, smiling in reassurance. It doesn't take long before it's all gone into his Hobbit stomach.

After some time we make our way under a large arch that gives way to a fast seemingly empty space. Perhaps it only looks that way because it's so terribly dark.

Gandalf pauses, "Let me risk a little more light." he quietly says before illuminating the cavern. Before us rise large pillars set on a smooth floor, holding up the dark ceiling and supporting the equally dark walls. The space seems endless. "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf announces, leaving us to gape. "Now there's an eye opener, for sure." Sam mutters.

Suddenly, Gimli leaps forward as if in great distress. Gandalf calls after him but without avail, so instead we are forces to follow after him. We soon find ourselves in a chamber filled with Goblin skeletons and in the middle stands a large stone tomb.

I rush toward Gimli as he sinks to his knees before the tomb. "No…no…no." he wails in despair. "Gimli, what is it?" I question before looking at the inscription on the tomb. I cannot make much of it, but I do remember one word…or a name to be more accurate, from long ago. I gasp, "Truly? Oh." I put my hand to my heart, feeling sorrow at the loss of a dear friend.

Gandalf comes up behind us. ""Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria... He is dead, then. It's as I had feared." he speaks, saddened. Turning he picks up a book that has seen better days. "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming.'" he quotes. The words are unnerving to say the least.

My heart jumps to my throat when loud crashing noises sound from behind me. Whipping my head around, my eyes land on the pained face of Pippin as he stares at the well beside him with horror.

Gandalf rounds on him after a moment of silence: "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he scolds, making the Hobbit cower.

My eyes would widen further if they could when the deep sounds of drums start to reach my ears. At first it only seems to come from the well, but as the sound increases, it seems to echo everywhere. The hall itself seems to tremble and dust particles float down from the ceiling with each thump.

Sam's eyes turn to Frodo's side where Sting has been strapped. Frodo pulls it from its sheet to find it glowing eerily and its brightness increases ever more. "Orcs!" Legolas shouts over the noise.


	10. Chapter 10

We retreat further into the chamber after closing the large doors and barricading them as best as we could. There, we can only wait for the inevitable to come while our hearts pound in anticipation.

Gimli picks up two axes, jumping onto the tomb of Balin baring his teeth. "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he calls, ready to start the battle and avenge Balin's death.

Wood fragments splinter from the door as something heavy slams into it from the other side. In reaction I pull out an arrow from my quiver and mount it onto my bow, getting ready to shoot down the enemy at the first sight of them.

With every blow, the doors splinter further until a gap forms itself. Legolas, Aragorn and myself waste no time in firing, but it only gives us extra seconds to spare until the doors are nearly blown of their hinges. Orcs are quick to rush inside accompanied be a cave troll, towering above all of us.

Seeing as my bow has little use here, I strap it back into its spot at by back before unleashing my sword. It sings as it's pulled from its sheath and gleams dangerously in the little light present. Before long it is covered in the thick splatter of Orc blood.

I jump in front of Samwise and Frodo as Orcs go to assail them and are quick to cut them down. "Get to the back! Try to stay out of the way!" I tell them. They nod hastily, retreating to the back of the room.

Looking towards the Troll, I see it's rampaging in anger as it's being attacked from different sides. Especially Legolas seems to bother the creature, as he's able to go for the soft spots in its thick hide. Aragorn and Boromir too try hard to make the Troll their priority, but are distracted more than once by having to aid the Hobbits.

My head whip to the side at the sound of a pained yell. Somehow the Troll got close to Frodo and the Hobbit is now up against the wall and pierced by a long spear. His eyes are closed as he sinks to the floor, motionless. "No, Frodo!"

The other Hobbits scream in fury and dash towards the Troll that easily towers over their tiny figures and lash out with their tiny swords.

Pippin, distracting the troll by repeatedly driving his short sword into its back, gives Legolas the opportunity to drive an arrow into its throat, making it sway before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

The onslaught of Orcs has stopped for the time being and we all rush towards Frodo who lies still on the floor.

I perk up in surprise when he lets out a sudden cough and his eyes flutter open. "He's alive!" Sam calls out in relief. "It's alright." Frodo coughs. "I'm not hurt." "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn calls wild mild surprise.

Gandalf smiles knowingly, "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." he says before Frodo reveals his secret held underneath his shirt. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, master Baggins." Gimli calls in glee, instantly recognizing the material.

We are jerked out of our reverie when the sound of drums echo on the walls once more. More will be coming. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf orders in alarm.

Following Gandalf, who is quite fast despite looking aged, we rush through the large chamber of Dwarrowdelf, myself clutching the wrists of Merry and Pippin to make them keep up with the pace.

I glance towards the ceiling as a wave of movement catches my eyes. It is packed with Orcs and Goblins and they quickly close in on us, trying to trap us for certain. "We will not make it." I mutter in realization.

Not soon after having said so, they come down on us and herd us together, back-to-back as they encircle us. We can only fight now, but I doubt we will last long. Being in the minority is quite the understatement here.

All is quiet for a moment as we wait for the inevitable when suddenly a roar sounds from some distance away. The sound makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It also seems to have an effect on our enemies as they stiffen in fright before wasting little time to retreat back to the darkness, yelping as they do. I do not suppose that it's a good sign though.

A faint light grows at the end of the large hall accompanied by the sound of something large and heavy making its way over. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks, fear edged on his voice. The ground beneath us starts to shake as the light and shadow grows.

My breath hitches in my throat as Gandalf explains; "A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" he urges, leading the way.

I dare not look back at the creature following us as we rush over the stairs high above the depths of Khazad-Dum.

I jump over the gap in the stairs with ease, quickly followed by others, though Gimli needed some not-so-welcome help as he nearly fell over backwards into the darkness. Aragorn and Frodo are the last to follow, but find themselves trapped as the stairs collapses around them.

The stairs sway back and forth and Aragorn times the movement and makes himself and Frodo lean forward, letting the part of the stairs topple over towards the rest of us, jumping across just before the rock beneath their feet disappears. We take no rest but run onwards and towards the bridge.

I can no longer ignore the Balrog as it has now appeared behind us, following. It is even bigger than I expected it to be. Its body is blackened and covered in fire. On its head stand menacing horns and flaming wings sit upon its back. As it roars, a wave of heat hits us.

Passing through an archway, we reach another open space with the bridge of Khazad-Dum, the only thing separating us from the outside. I can faintly see daylight trickling inside from around the corner on the other side. Hope courses through me at the sight of it. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf orders. We heed his word without question.

After rushing over the narrow bridge without taking regard of the depths looming below, we turn to see that Gandalf has lingered behind. He faces the Balrog who has risen from the darkness, his staff held in one hand and his sword clutched in the other. "Gandalf." I breathe, getting ready to intervene, although my legs are shaking.

"You cannot pass!" he calls out determinatly towards the creature, making it halt and roar up on its legs, seeming to grow larger at the challenge. I frown worried. Will Gandalf really fight the beast?

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" he calls towards the creature. It snarls in response, taking a step forward and lashing out with a flaming sword, clashing it against Gandalf's. The flaming sword shatters, it's remains disappearing into the deep.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commands. Displeased, the Balrog flares up and lashes out a fiery whip, daring Gandalf to continue.

Gandalf raises his staff as it glows. "You shall not pass!" he shouts, bringing down the staff onto the bridge. The Balrog steps forward once more, but the stone beneath it collapses and the Balrog tumbles down with a mighty roar, leaving Gandalf to stand alone.

Relief washes over us, so glad to be rid of such evil. Gandalf turns around, looking tired, but relieved himself. Sadly, it is short lived as his eyes widen when the Balrog's whip lashes out from below and wraps itself around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him to the edge.

"Gandalf!" I screech, fear gripping me as I watch him struggle to hold on, clawing at the dirt. I rush past Frodo who is held back by Boromir, but do not get far as I'm tackled to the ground. "No! Let me go!" I shout, struggling. The sight of Gandalf goes blurry as tears start to obstruct my vision.

All seems silent for a moment before Gandalf opens his mouth to speak. "Fly, you fools!" he calls out before letting go and disappearing into the darkness below. I can only scream my lungs out as I'm lifted of the ground and carried outside. How will I go on without Gandalf being there? My mentor, my friend…my father.


	11. Chapter 11

I can only remember the ground passing underneath my feet for a long time. I do not think I have said a word, or even so much as cast a glance at anyone. I will my mind not to work. I do not want to think. I do not wish to feel. I know I must not be alone in this though.

"Therith, look." a soft voice whispers from besides me. The voice is coated in grief, I notice.

Sparing a look ahead, I see ahead of us a sea of all sorts of different greens. Lothloriën lies before us in all its splendor./. ' _Gandalf would have loved to return here._ ' I can't help but think.

I cringe at the thought, feeling fresh tears come to my eyes. I cover my face, not wanting to be seen like this and not wanting to be reminded by Gandalf every other second.

An arm wraps around my shoulder, leading me forward. "I'm sorry." the voice says in my ear, a forehead resting against the side of mine. "I can only imagine how much he must have meant to you." I can find nothing to say in return, having too much trouble to keep myself together and safe some of my dignity.

"Legolas?" comes another voice, questioningly. The tall figure besides me moves, not losing their hold on me as they hold a silent conversation. "We're nearly there. Then we can rest." the other voice says, moving away.

At last we reach the forest. Leaves crunch underneath my feet as familiar smells reach me. I have been here before, but that was a long time ago.

"Stay close, young hobbits… They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...And are never seen again." Gimli warns, clearly on edge. The hobbits look around with uncertainty, but not just them. The only one who seems slightly comfortable here is Aragorn.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasts, only to fall dead silent the next moment.

Looking up, I see the gleaming point of an arrow pointing threateningly my way. I do not even have the energy to feel startled and just stand there, watching the elves that have surrounded us.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." says the one standing by Aragorn. He looks slightly familiar. Aragorn speaks to the elf in hushed, but restless tones.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli stammers, his eyes fleeting from one arrow point to the other. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." the elf tells him before laying his eyes on Frodo. "Come, she is waiting."

Leading us deeper into the woods, the sky steadily grows darker. Once we have reaches their settlement, all that is lighting our path are lights aligning the stairs we are climbing.

Hugging the tall Mallorn trees, are flets and seemingly endless stairs. Here the elves of Lothloriën reside, high in the trees, as do the Lord and Lady of the land, where the elf Haldir has led us.

Smoothly stepping down from their home, they grace us with their nearly overwhelming presence. They look as timeless and graceful as they did before, the Lady perhaps having grown even greater in beauty. Everyone seems to be greatly impressed, even Gimli.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Lord Celeborn questions, letting his eyes roam over the company before stopping at Aragorn.

"...He has fallen into shadow." comes Lady Galadriel's smooth voice, catching the look in Aragorn's eyes. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all..." she starts, keeping Boromir's eyes as she says so. His emotions waver from the intensity. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." she continues, glancing towards Sam fondly.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel assures us. Her words alone seem to lift our spirits, even if it is only slight.

Some hours later, when the others are most likely to be sleeping, I find myself on a bridge, suspended between two of the tallest trees. There, I gaze at the stars, visible beyond the thick canopy above. I remember standing here with Gandalf by my side all those years ago. I was quite young at the time. We traveled at lot and I had an inkling that he wanted me to meet all his acquaintances and wanted to show me all the places he's been.

"Your eyes hold much sorrow young one." a low voice says from behind me, making me turn around. I courtesy before the Lord of the land. "You used to be much more lively if I recall correctly." "Yes, my Lord…I suppose so." I say, looking down at the white wood beneath my feet.

"I cannot cure you from your pain, nor can the Lady. Pain of loss is a precarious thing and can only be dealt with by time itself." he says, stepping closer and stopping beside me to look up at the stars as well. "Gandalf has always had good reasons for doing what he did. Do not think his loss was in vain, he will not have thought so either."

"Gandalf protected us." I state. "Yes, because he wishes your journey to continue…with all of you." he hints. I sigh, looking down at the forest floor. "So you have noticed that my motivation is… wavering?"

Celeborn smiles slightly. "It was quite clear to see. It worried us." he admits. "You might not see it yourself, but your help is needed in this journey. It will help you if you play out your role as intended."

I look up at the tall Elf Lord. "Is that what Lady Galadriel foresees?" I ask. He nods. "Yes…and, it is what I advise, as Gandalf's friend." he says, earning a tiny smile. "Thank you my Lord."


	12. Chapter 12

"Therith?" a low voice calls, pulling my attention away from the drops trickling down the tree's bark from the rain that fell the previous night. "Aragorn." I acknowledge as he sits down next to me on the lonely bench.

"How have you been faring?" he questions, worry hidden within his tone of voice. "We have not seen you since last night." I sigh at the question, expecting it, but not looking forward to it.

"I can hardly imagine that you cannot guess at my feelings my friend. They reach deep." I state leaving him silent. "But…I decided not to give in to it anymore. I will continue on and try to bare it." I continue, nodding as if I need to convince myself.

Aragorn nods slowly, taking it in. "I am very sorry Therith, for what happened. But I am glad, that you continue to persevere. I am sure I speak for all of us if you decided otherwise; we would have greatly missed you. Your strength of mind would have made him proud." he states, making a ghost of a smile leave my lips. "I would not have such strength, were it not for the company." I state, grateful to be with friends.

"Aragorn?" I question after a moment of thought, deciding to go for it while I have him to myself, though reluctantly, considering the subject. "Why have you and Arwen parted in such a way?" I ask, knowing he will understand my meaning. He hums, seeming to overthink his answer.

"I have told Arwen, it would be better if she sailed." he finally admits, making me look at him shocked. "Why would you do that? I thought you would be together until the end of your days." I exclaim, making him smile bitterly. "It is for the best. She will not have to wither away while me returning is chanced so slight."

"I highly doubt she agreed with you willingly." I say, not able to imagine Arwen giving up her future with him. She wanted to become mortal for him. He looks to the ground sadly. "No, she did not. But it is done." he states, before gathering himself rather suddenly. "Well milady, now that I have made sure you are still among us, I shall go gather us some information for the journey ahead." he says, giving a mock bow before leaving me to myself.

I raise a brow at him, taken aback at his sudden mood-change. "You fool." I mutter under my breath. "Do you often go around calling your friends fools behind their back?" a light voice questions as Legolas sits down at Aragorn's previous seat before it has even cooled. If it weren't for me feeling so at ease, I would have jumped at his sudden appearance. Did Aragorn know he was coming?

"Sometimes. Especially such a royal fool as Aragorn." I state, drawing my legs to my chest and hugging my knees. "What has he done to ensure your wrath?" he asks, making me shrug. I cannot discuss such matters with anyone else; I would not do that to Aragorn, despite my agitation with him.

"Well, have we not all acted foolishly once?" Legolas defends, not going into the core of the subject further. His question makes me think. "Have you acted foolishly before?" I ask, genuinely curious. Legolas breaks a smile. "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed. You were with me almost the entire time." he hints back to our previous adventure.

The memory nearly makes me snort, remembering how much he changed during such a short time and how bravely he fought, despite his father's wishes. It was a selfless act I can only admire. "That wasn't foolish. Not to me anyway." I say softly. "I'm glad you think so." he replies to my comment in a voice just as soft.

For several more days, we rested, until the danger grew too near and Galadriel urged us to move on. She bestowed us parting gifts, mine being a feather, coated in silver and hung from a tiny chain with a clasp on it. The feather was one that Gandalf once brought to her after one of his journeys she said, and was one of my own from when I was just a youngling. Now, it hangs from my left ear, as my own personal banner, reminding those old enough to remember, of my kin.

We were lastly given three finely crafted boats, with which we drifted out of the forest and along the great river Anduin, on to our next destination.

I finger my gift absentmindedly as Gimli coos over the kindness of the Lady of the Woods. He has changed his mind of her altogether and will not tolerate anyone speaking a single bad word about her.

Looking around carefully, I look into the woods surrounding us left and right. For some time now, I've been aware of how silent it is within them. There are no birds, even though these forests are rich in food and greenery. Instead, a feeling of weariness lies over it. I should have known that peace will not be with us for long, but after these last days, I almost have taken it for granted.

At some point, the forests make way for high cliffs, leaving us no way to go but forward. I was nearly asleep when Legolas speaks up. "We'll be entering the lands of the horse lords soon." he announces, making me look up. My eyes widen as I look upon the great statues flanking each side of the river. Great kings they once were.

"Horses you say?" Gimli starts, huffing. "Me and horses have never seen eye to eye. Willful creatures they are, hardly regarding their rider as they rush on and on. Quick to forget you if you happen to fall off." he continues sourly, making me chuckle. "It seems to me that you've had some bad experiences concerning horses." I remark, as Gimli grunts embarrassed but says no more as we pass by the great watchers.

From here, the river broadens to a lake before falling down in great torrents from a waterfall. This is where our ride ends and will have to rely on our feet once more.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot…we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn decides after we made a fire and settled down. I wiggle my toes in the clear water by the shore. It's cold and wakens my mind as I stroll from one way to the other.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, as far as the eye can see." Gimli responds to Aragorn's decision, clearly not looking forward to it, but then again, no one in their right mind would look forward to that.

I blink as a pebble drops from above to right in front of me, water spattering my legs, making me shiver. Looking up at the culprit, I spot Legolas sitting on a tree branch, looking rather smug. I smile up at him before a thought crosses me.

Picking up one of Sam's pots from besides Boromir, who quickly caught on, judging from the wide grin he carries, I fill it with water. "That is our Road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn muses in the background as Legolas' eyes widen when I dart into the tree he's in, leaving him stuck between me on side and the lake on the other.

"Take your pick Prince. Wet or very wet?" I grin. "I feel like I've made a terrible mistake." Legolas mutters, before I fling the contents of the pot at him. "Recover my…." Gimli huffs, but is cut off by two splashes.

Heads turn, before roaring laughter echoes across the lake. I wipe my wet hair from my face as I look around bewildered. I did throw the water at Legolas, but instead of just taking it, the elf just had to trip me up. From there on, he grabbed hold of me and let himself fall backwards, making us both tumble from the overhanging branch and into the lake.

"You have my answer, my lady." he laughs, making me look at him stunned. My mouth opens and closes several times, trying to think up a comeback, but I'm rather left speechless. Not just because of the actions of the strangest elf I ever met, but also from the cold.

"Hurry and dry, before you grow ill." Aragorn chuckles, motioning to the fire as Legolas helps me to my feet. "I cannot believe you did that." I manage to say between the clattering of my teeth. Legolas doesn't look very affected by the cold, making me resent him a little. "I do not wish to be predictable." he counters, setting me down by the warmth of the fire before placing himself down beside me.

I must have dozed off as the heat of the sun and of the fire warmed me to the core, drying me quickly, for when I woke, my attire didn't feel as heavy anymore, but the reason of my awakening is rather unpleasant.

"I was dreaming that I heard an league of orcs approaching." I mutter in a daze, not yet registering that the others are on high alert until Legolas folds my hands over my sword. "That may be closer to the truth than you might think." he says, before rushing off, his bow in hand, I'm the last one left in at the campsite.

Suddenly my eyes open wide as my blood starts pumping through my veins with renewed vigor. "I hate it when I miss out on things." I groan, having caught on to our dire situation and run after the elf.


	13. Chapter 13

The hills are swarming with orcs. No, these are not orcs… They are different; bigger and stronger. What are these creatures? I've never seen the likes of them before.

Having caught up to Legolas, I find him, Gimli and Aragorn already in battle. I am quick to dash into the fray, all the while keeping an eye out for a sign of a Hobbit, or of Boromir. It worries me, not having them in my sight while danger is everywhere.

Limbs fly as my sword cuts through our enemies, but more keep coming. Once one is felled, another takes their place. It seems our enemy came well prepared.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn echoes through the trees, alerting us. "The horn of Gondor!" Legolas recognizes. "Boromir!" Aragorn realizes in alarm. He must be in trouble.

Forgetting about the enemies before us, we turn and rush towards where the sound came from, hurrying to parry Boromir's enemies.

"Much ablidged." I huff as one of the creatures behind me manages to rip the back of my outfit with its sword. It was just the quick solution I needed, though I will not let the attack go unpunished.

Setting my wings free, I whip around, cutting off the perpetrators head before taking to the sky in hopes of quickly locating Boromir. I feel like every second counts as a shadow grows in my mind, signalling a bad omen.

I catch up to Aragorn, just as he rids himself of one of the larger of these creatures. He does not look to be in perfect health himself. "Are you all right, Aragorn?" I ask, but receive no answer as he stumbles towards a body, pierced with arrows. It's Boromir. I gasp and run after Aragorn to find Boromir still alive, but just hanging on by a thread. It is only a matter of time before he passes.

"They took the little ones." is the first thing he says, much to my alarm as Aragorn shushes him while trying to find a way to save his life. The outlook is grim however and death unavoidable. Still, he can't resist the urge to try.

"Frodo…Where is Frodo?!" Boromir asks, worried. "I let him go." Aragorn whispers reluctantly after a moment, surprising me. "Then you did what I could not." Boromir replies. "I tried to take the ring from him." he confesses in a pained voice, filled with regret. "The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn assures him.

"Forgive me, I did not see…" Boromir pleads. "I have failed you all." Aragorn shakes his head. "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." he assures the dying man as he continues to work on Boromir's wounds. Boromir stops him from doing so however as he must feel that it's pointless.

"Leave it! It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin…Aragorn.." Boromir tells him, gripping onto Aragorn tightly, his face growing ashened. Aragorn takes hold of Boromir, his face grim, but determined. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail." Aragorn vows. "Our people...our people..." Boromir corrects him, his grip faltering.

Knowing the end is near; he reaches for his sword, which lies beside him, but just out of reach. I take it and lay it on his chest, clasping his hands around the hilt. He looks up to me gratefully. "My imagination must be running off with me." he breathes, forcing a smile as he eyes my wings. "I was not expecting any angel at my death bed anymore."

I do not correct him as he turns his tired gaze back to Aragorn, struggling to hold on to the last threads of life. "I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King." he breathes out with his last breath, remaining unmoving from there on. I close my eyes, letting the tears fall. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." I hear Aragorn say.

Not short after, we send him off with a final farewell. Laid in a boat, his sword in his grip and the split horn at his feet, we let the river carry him away. I watch on until he disappears behind the horizon lined by the waterfall Rouros. Drift he will, beyond our sight first and pass these lands before arriving home in Gondor, only to continue to the far away seas. I cannot believe we lost him.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore!" Legolas calls, readying the last boat, only to waver as no one makes a move to follow. I look over to see the last traces of the two hobbits disappear between the trees on the other side. A helpless feeling grows in my chest.

"You mean not to follow them..." Legolas realizes to his surprise. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn states, having adorned the leather arm armor of Boromir, carrying the emblem of the White tree of Gondor.

"Then it has all been in vain...the fellowship has failed." Gimli concludes solemnly. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn assures him, gathering some of his things.

"Leave all that can be spared behind... We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." he continues, determination steady in his gaze. "Yes!" Gimli exclaims with renewed vigor, eager to go on this new mission.

"Therith." Aragorn says, making me turn to him. "Take to the sky and report what you see. We cannot lose their trail." Aragorn urges, making me nod. "But do not approach them. When we battle them, we will do so together." he urges. "All right." I respond, flapping my wings and scouring for a sign of the creatures that took Merry and Pippin.

We may not be able to do nothing for Frodo and Sam from here on, but I'm glad to be of some use elsewhere. Merry and Pippin can count on us to fight for them. These Orc-like creatures will regret it if they harm so much as a hair on their bodies, and will feel our revenge for Boromir's death.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone for reading this story and for your reviews! They are much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

"They have been steadily moving South, curving slightly Westward until I lost sight of them between tall rock outcroppings during the dead of night about an hour ago. I searched for them, but the lack of moonlight hinders my sight." I tell Aragorn as I fall into pace with them, relieved to give my wings some rest. "I am sorry." I apologize, feeling like I failed them.

"No matter Therith, you did well. You have been in flight constantly for nearly two days. It's best you gather your strength while we track them further from the ground." Aragorn assures me, squinting to see through the darkness. "We are forced to rest anyway. I can no longer see a foot in front of me, much less any stir of the soil." he grunts in displeasure.

With a deep sigh, we lay down, feeling our bodies slowly become stiff now that our relentless moving has come to an abrupt halt. "Good gracious. Though I feel bad for not pushing forward, I couldn't take it to stumble on one more rock laid in my path." Gimli grumbles before his deep breaths slowly turn to snores.

I however am not so lucky and toss and turn for hours. I must have fallen asleep at some point despite my restlessness, but I guess it must only have been a brief sleep when Legolas roused me. The sun was just rising, slowly casting light over the long stretches of land ahead of us.

Aragorn spurs us on to take to running once more. There is no waiting for each other while we do so, we can only push ourselves to keep up with Aragorn, as his eyes fleet from one trail to the next while his pace is relentless.

That night we did not rest as no clouds block the moonlight from covering the lands, leaving enough light to have Aragorn guide us onward. It is only the next morning when he halts briefly, getting on his hands and knees to press his ear against the rock, concentrating hard.

Our respite ends much too briefly when he jumps to his feet again. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he calls, trudging on, leaving Gimli huffing out of breath. "Come on Gimli!" Legolas urges, following after the man tirelessly as I take Gimli's arm to set him upright. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food, hardly any rest and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." he scoffs before reluctantly setting his feet in motion once again while mumbling something about not wanting to be stood up by an Elf.

Some hours later, I nearly run into Aragorn's back as he suddenly halts, crouching down to gather something from the ground. My eyes widen to the sight of a familiar brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." he mutters. "They may yet be alive." Legolas exclaims, taking this as a good omen. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn says with renewed vigour, taking off again just when Gimli caught up to us.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas calls, urging his unlikely friend on, making him huff in reply. "I am wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" he says in-between pants, making me chuckle despite my lack of energy. I do not recall ever pushing myself this hard on my other adventures.

Again we run for hours until reaching an outcrop, leaving us able to see the land flattening before us. Finally we are passed the hills. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn breathes, disappointed to see no sight of our enemy.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" he questions, turning to him as his eyes roam the land before him. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he calls out in alarm. "Saruman!" Aragorn gasps. "We must cut them off before they are beyond our reach! I do not wish to imagine what Saruman will do to those poor Hobbits when he has them in his clutches." I say through gritted teeth, dread filling me before running downhill to continue our pursuit.

We took that night to push on, needing every moment we have to gain any distance on the pack of Uruks and our friends. After a long night, the sun rises before us, carrying a deadly omen. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas states ominously. Fearing the worst, we press on through the barren land.

"Something is coming." I state, warning my company as a sound reaches my ears before a vast group of horse riders appear over the horizon. "Riders!" Legolas calls, unsure if they are friend or foe. "Rohirrim I gather. Come." Aragorn calls, motioning to a set of rocks to help shield us from their eyes.

Before long they pass by us with thundering hoof falls. They are dressed for battle, carrying shield and weapon and said weapons are tainted. Suddenly Aragorn leaps from our hiding place, calling after them once the last man passed. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?!" he shouts over the noise as we join him.

In a fluid motion, the riders turn before circling us and before long we find ourselves back-to-back and spears are glinting as the hover dangerously in front of our faces.

Their leader steps forward, pushing through the ring of horses with his own steed. "What business does an Elf, a man, a woman and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he demands.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli says bravely, though igniting the man's temper as he gets off his horse. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." the man says. I am unsure of it being a jest or that he is seriously considering to do so. Legolas however has already made up his mind as he knocks an arrow quickly, pointing it at the man's head and startling the riders. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he threatens.

Aragorn takes hold of Legolas' arm, pushing it down before things get out of hand. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This Gimli, son of Gloin, Therith and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." he introduces, purposely leaving out my heritage, may Sauron ever hear word of me again.

The man looks down in sadness at Aragorn's words. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend foe." he says, taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin. My name is Éomer, I'm the King's nephew." he finishes, revealing his relations. The spears are finally drawn away.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." he explains.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn says, addressing the matter at hand.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." the rider reveals, much to our surprise. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli presses. "They would be small – only children to your eyes." Aragorn interjects.

Éomer looks at us, his face grim. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he says, pointing towards the horizon where smoke rises from behind a hill. "I am sorry."

Dread grips my heart once again as my mind shouts at me, denying his words. I need to see for myself. I will not accept their passing…not until I have seen the proof, however horrid it may be to behold.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Éomer calls, having two horses come up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he says, leaving them in our care before turning back the way they were headed. "Farewell."

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." he calls over his shoulder before turning to his men. "We ride north!"

My heart aches in discomfort as I mount Arod behind Legolas. My feet are relieved to leave the ground, but I can hardly care for the small comfort as of now. Aragorn spurs Hasufel forwards, Gimli groaning uncomfortably, but staying silent. We follow behind them, preparing ourselves for the worst, but hoping for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

I cover my nose as the stench of burning flesh reaches me. Before us lies a heap of still smouldering corpses. Somewhere in there could be the mangles bodies of our dear friends. I try not to think about it as Gimli and myself poke through the mount, looking for anything not Orcish.

Gimli gasps suddenly, grabbing my attention. "It's one of their wee belts." he whispers, holding up the charred belt of Elvish make. My eyes widen at the sight of it and I feel the Earth crashing down on me. "Please no." I gasp, choking up and collapsing to my knees.

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..." _(May they find peace in death)_ Legolas murmurs, sorrow lacing his words. Aragorn lets out an angered holler, kicking at a helmet laying nearby before falling to his knees as well, defeated. "We failed them." Gimli mutters, wiping at his eyes.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." Aragorn reveals, reading their tracks as they lay before his eyes. I bite my lip to keep from sobbing so I can hear what he says. "Their hands were bound." he continues, following the tracks. He stops before gathering a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut." he observes before stepping forward, his eyes on the soil. "They ran over here. They were followed." Blinking curiously, I stand and start to follow him, a glimmer of hope working its way into my heart.

"The tracks lead away from the battle...into Fangorn." Aragorn realizes with shock. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli questions, amazed. And before I myself realize it, I dart straight into the dense woods. "Therith!" worried voices call out from behind before footsteps follow. Silently, we fall in line, slowly and wearily making our way deeper into the stuffy forest. I do not remember ever coming here before.

Gimli reaches out towards a wet streak across a leaf, tasting it before spitting it out in a hurry. "Orc blood." he observes. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn says, looking down at a large spot of flattened ground. We follow them.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli states after a minute, looking on edge. "This forest is old, very old. Full of memory... and anger." Legolas says, his eyes darting around.

I stiffen in freight as the forest starts to groan and creak as if something upset the trees. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas states. Glancing around I see the presumable cause. "Gimli, your axe. Put it away." I urge him, making him lower it hastily.

Walking forward, I softly brush past a tree, making it creak a little. I blink, believing that my eyes deceive me, as the branches seem to stretch out towards me. I skittishly shuffle backward, walking right into Legolas who catches me by the shoulder. "It liked your touch." he whispers. "Though be careful. These trees are not all friendly."

A shiver runs up my spine at his words and I shake my head to rid myself of the fear that plunged into my heart, quickly walking away to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas at my heels.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" _(Something is out there)_ Legolas suddenly calls, narrowing his eyes as they seem to focus on something he has laid his eyes on. "Man cenich?" _(What do you see?)_ Aragorn questions in haste. I feel a knot grow in my stomach at Legolas' next words. "The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warns as we all reach for our weapons. "We must be quick."

At his signal, we all turn around, wielding our weapons, me firing an arrow, alongside Legolas. To our shock, they are obliterated. Gimli's axe is knocked away and Aragorn drops his sword, as it seems to suddenly hurt him. A blinding light keeps us from doing anything else.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." a voice states, sounding much like Saruman's. "Where are they?" Aragorn demands, shielding his eyes. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice answers vaguely.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demands. Seeming to head his words, the light starts to dim until I finally find myself able to see again, though what I see surprises me greatly. My breath gets caught in my throat as I stumble forward.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn states in disbelief. The figure nods. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." they explain. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."

"Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." they continue to explain with a faraway look in their eyes.

"Oh Gandalf!" I exclaim, rushing forward and throwing my arms around the waist of the tall wizard. "Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he says, patting my back softly. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

I look up at him, releasing him. "We missed you." I state, knowing I speak for all of them. He smiles. "And I you." he says before turning around. "Come now. We have much to do. No need to concern yourself over Hobbits for now. Merry and Pippin will be fine." he urges.

On our way out of the forest, Aragorn explains to Gandalf what has happened during his absence. I look at my comrades to see them looking at peace for now. Gandalf's return has lightened the darkness within our hearts.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf says as the trees make way for the bright sunlight. Next he releases a sharp whistle, making us look around curiously at his call.

My eyes widen as a pure white horse rushes towards us, crossing the fields at great speed. Our horses are following it in its wake. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says dazed. "Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf reveals.

Mounting our respective horses, we ride out, setting our course to Edoras and its King.

Though I'm eager to see Merry and Pippin again, I understand there are more pressing matters at hand. I can't help but wonder what awaits us next.


	16. Chapter 16

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warns us as we near the city atop the hill.

The hooves of our horses clatter on the cobblestone path lied out towards the King's halls. Looking around, I notice the grim atmosphere. The residents of the city cower as we pass. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli states, looking uncomfortable.

Reaching the Halls, we dismount, making our way up the stairs leading up to a set of tall doors. They open as we reach them, revealing a set of men. "Ah." Gandalf muses, smiling pleasantly. The gesture is not returned however as their faces are grim.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The man in charge speaks, nearly spitting out the name, making Gandalf's brow furrow into a slight frown before nodding to the man and signalling us to disarm.

We do so, but reluctantly. I perk an eyebrow as the man in front of me looks at me oddly as I hand him my weapons. "Do not lose them or I will find you." I threaten, glaring him down. He nods, a bead of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Your staff." the first man calls, gesturing to the white staff in Gandalf's hands. Suddenly Gandalf bends his back and hangs his shoulders, appearing much more frail. "Mmh? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asks, his voice cracking slightly.

The man looks to be hesitant, before finally nodding and stepping aside to let us through. Legolas supports Gandalf on his way to complete the act.

We step into a deep hall, pillars on both sides, but before us its open all the way to the back. My eyes roam across the men that follow our every move from the side. They look hardly pleasant.

We reach the end, standing in front of the throne, occupied by a very old and sickly looking man. Somehow I get the feeling that it's not supposed to be this way. It is not what I imagined the King of Rohan as. My skin crawls as my eyes fall on the man crouching beside the king. If I ever have seen an untrustworthy creature, this is he.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." he whispers suggestively into his King's ear, making me frown in disdain. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf says as he approaches. "He's not welcome." the slick man whispers into Théoden's ear.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" the King says through a weak voice before looking for affirmation to the man by his side. "A just question, my liege." he confirms. My lip twitches upward in disgust. This snake has an unhealthy influence on the King. I would gladly do rid of him.

The man rises, facing us now. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." he hisses. Gandalf bristles. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf shouts angrily, shaking his staff at the man, who's eyes widen in alarm.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he yells. In response, the guards who were eying us earlier rush forward, their weapons drawn. "Hello pretty. How about a cuddle?" the one approaching me says, licking his lips.

"Disgusting." I snarl, punching his arm to make him drop his sword. I then grip the back of his head and trip him, driving his head into the stone at my feet. I quickly turn around to fend of the next fiend as this turns into an all out brawl. Meanwhile, Gandalf deals with the King.

As Gandalf expels Saruman from the King, Gimli has caught the snake. Aragorn seems to have caught a lady who was rushing to aid the King, effectively stopping her from intervening.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." the King speaks in Saruman's voice. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf calls, throwing the King back once more as his magic hits him. "Rohan is mine!" Saruman hisses angrily before Gandalf exhumes the other wizards' poison from the King.

The King falls to the floor, moaning. The lady by Aragorn frees herself, rushing up to the King and setting him back in his throne. We watch as the King changes before our eyes, growing younger and more vital. "I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." the man whispers, reaching out to her as she weeps in joy.

"Gandalf?" he says, suddenly aware of the presence of the company. Gandalf smiles fondly at the man. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

The King rises to his feet, shakily. Looking down at his hands, he frowns hard. "Dark have been my dreams of late." he says. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggests before the man from the entrance steps forward, carrying a sword.

He takes it, slowly unsheathing it before looking at it closely as if memories return to him of battles of old. His forehead creases as he frowns, as Grima, the man who stood by him catching his gaze. The King is furious.

Before long, the man is forcefully shoved from the Hall, sending him tumbling down the stairs. "Argh! I've only ever served you, my lord!" he weeps. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the King snarls. "Send me not from your side." he grovels. But the King has no mercy for him as he swings his sword at the crawling man.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Aragorn reasons, stopping the King from slaying the man before reaching out to help him up. He does not receive gratitude though, as the man spits at him. He then rushes to his feet before darting off in fear and anger, pushing through the crowd that has gathered.

"Hail, Théoden king!" the guard I finally learned to be Gama calls out, making the crowd kneel in respect for their King. We follow suit. Turning back to his Hall, the King seems suddenly to realize that someone is missing. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he questions, only to meet sorrowful expressions. I soon learn why. His son is no longer in this world.


	17. Chapter 17

The funeral of the Kings' son was a heart-breaking display. The sorrow of the people of Rohan filled the air as the Kings' heir was put to rest besides his kin.

Back in the Hall, I look over my weapons as they have been returned to me, checking if the blade of my sword isn't notched. I nod in satisfaction when I find nothing, strapping it to my side. I do not like the thought of a stranger handling my blade after I worked so hard on it.

Looking up, I lock eyes with the shield maiden, Éowyn. She seems to have a strong character, putting up a brave font despite all that happens around her. As soon as she notices me looking, her eyes flit elsewhere, though her curiosity is still to be seen in them. I wonder what she could find so interesting about me.

My eyes are drawn elsewhere as the door burst open, revealing Gandalf and the King, followed by guards who carry two greatly weakened children. I quickly gather they came alone from a village two days' travel from here. It was attacked and they are most likely orphaned. Éowyn makes sure they are fed and recover their strength as they explain what happen.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn exclaims, anger coursing through her. "Where's mama?" the little girl, Freda, inquires as tears gather at the corners of her eyes. Her brother says naught, nearly too tired to swallow his meal. "Ssh." Éowyn shushes, stroking her hair.

It's a sad fact that children like them are left without parents every day because of Sauron's and Saruman's doings. It will only be more frequent now that the war is spreading. My heart goes out to them, having been so unfortunate to share their fate.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You have to fight." Gandalf urges the King, hoping to act. Sadly, the King is a stubborn man, as we all will soon learn.

"You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn reminds him. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." he counters.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn states pointedly. His words make the tension in the room grow. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." the King retorts his hard words in an equally hard voice.

Looking between the two, I feel the sharp edge of a knife that is cutting the tension between the two men. I nearly roll my eyes as I hear Gimli let out an obnoxious burp in the background.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asks, trying to come to a solution without anyone biting another's head off. "We leave for Helm's deep." are the Kings' words after some careful consideration. Seeing the look in his eyes, there is clearly no room left for arguing over the matter.

Very soon, the formerly quiet city is bustling as its residents hurry to gather their things before leaving their homes behind to join the growing group departing for Helm's deep. A long train of people starts down the hills.

"Helm's deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli huffs agitated when we have gathered in the stables. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn says, coming to the Kings' defense.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold." Gandalf voices, taking Shadowfax by the reigns. "They will hold." Aragorn says with much conviction.

With a grim face, Gandalf strokes the royal horse lovingly. "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." he says, mounting Shadowfax and riding off swiftly before more can be said. I can only conclude that he has gone to look for aid.

"Prepare to leave my friends. Let us hope we will not be hindered on our way." Aragorn says, looking over at us as we stand silently by his side. Nodding, we part ways, looking to see if we may aid the people that struggle to get out of the city as fast as they can.

Many leagues and hours further, we find ourselves among a great troop of townspeople on their migration. Dry grass crunches softly beneath my feet as we cross the barren plains of Rohan. I have taken up the front with Legolas so as to scour for any dangers hidden from the sights of men, but for now, all seems at peace.

Glancing back, I notice the interaction between Aragorn and Éowyn. She seems to be quite taken by him and he might be with her if I read him correctly. Having Arwen at the back of my mind, I feel unsure about this. It's not up to me to dictate what they do though. Arwen has sailed by now and Aragorn is a free man and I only wish happiness for him.

"It makes one wonder on the future, does it not?" Legolas speaks, having fallen into pace by my side and having caught on to my train of thoughts. "The future…" I muse, sighing. "Have you given yours any thought?" he questions, looking at me as my face goes blank. He chuckles light-heartedly at that. "Never?" he urges.

I bite my lip. I have let my mind wonder and consider ideas, but the future has never been more unsure. Besides, everything I come up with holds such sadness, it kept me from dwelling on the matter for long. It's a lonely future for me I suppose. My friends will go their own ways, many of them die before I even grow what I consider to be old. I suppose others will part for the Grey havens once the war is over, including the elf walking next to me. The though alone ties my stomach in a knot. What will even be left for me after this?

"Therith." Legolas' stern voice burst through my thoughts. I look at him, to see a frown on his fine features. "Your thoughts are dark." he states, his voice growing worried. I look down in shame. "I'm sorry." I say in a mere whisper, before a gasp pushes past my lips as a hand envelops mine. I feel blood rushing to my head at the gesture.

Looking up at the now smiling elf, wide eyed, he squeezes a little tighter. "I believe your outlook on the future might be proven wrong if you are willing to take some new perspectives into consideration." he says cryptically. "New perspectives?" I repeat, musing over his words as his hand leaves mine. I'm about to question him further when the sound of laughter fills my ears. Looking back, I find Gimli on his back, having been thrown off his horse.

Looking back at the elf beside me, we share a knowing looking before sharing a laugh at our friends' expense.

It is late in the afternoon when we all make camp and settle down for the night. The people have grown tired from the long walk and are huddled around fires to ward of the cold as they rest their weary feet.

Éowyn passes around food, though no more than a tasteless broth. I smile at her politely, once again noticing the curiosity her eyes seem to hold whenever she comes near me. She passes me a bowl before she heads over to Aragorn who sits by himself, cleaning his sword.

I snicker as I watch his face as he takes a bite from the meal prepared by the lady. I can tell he's completely disgusted by the taste of it, but since Éowyn hovers over him, awaiting his reaction to her cooking, he feels obligated not to disappoint her. He hides his true feelings well as he nods appreciatively.

She looks relieved when Aragorn compliments her, but the minute she turns her back to him, he goes to throw the dish away. Sadly for him, she whips around to converse more, making him quickly hide his actions. The broth splashes over the side of his bowl, burning his fingers in the process. His face is thrown into a grimace that he has more trouble covering up.

After questioning him about a past battle and following his age, she once again urges poor Aragorn to eat, again waiting for him to do just that. I pity him. Éowyn has no idea how much trouble she causes my dear friend.

I walk up to him once she left, barely able to hold my laughter as he finally throws the last of his meal on the ground, much to his relief. Looking up at seeing my feet in front of him, he looks at me accusingly. "How can you even…?" he starts, at a loss for words as he watches me down the contents of the bowl without much effort. "Trust me, I've had worse. Though this is a close second." I chuckle. He shakes his head with a sigh.

"I'll take watch tonight." I state, looking towards the setting sun. "I'll be near if you need me." I tell him, slapping him on the back gently before making my way to the edge of the crowd and settling on one of the higher hills for the long night to come.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning we set out early. I feel my body sway lightly at the steady pace of the horse beneath me, my eyes shut tight as I try to rest. No sleep comes to me though and in my tired state, I begin to wish I were more like an Elf.

Aragorn, who holds onto the reigns, converses quietly with Éowyn who walks beside him. She asks him about his necklace, the Evenstar that Arwen gave him. A long silence ensues before he finally tells her that his love has left for another world.

I was about to nod off when my back goes rigid in response to what my instinct tells me, my hand grasping for the hilt of my sword. Something is amiss. "Therith? What is it?" Aragorn urges, immediately catching on to my alarm. I watch the horizon carefully, the hills sloping downward ahead of us and hindering my sight, but not all senses are so. "The scent of a fiend." I hiss, making the two look forward in alarm.

Aragorn rushes forward to find Legolas. It is not long after that he returns, alarming the King of our enemy after Legolas confirmed that we are under attack. Wargs approach and already made victims of our scouts.

Éowyn is made to lead the people to Helm's deep by the King as Aragorn jumps on the horse behind me, urging it into a run and blending in with the other riders present.

Rushing down the slopes, we soon face a decent sized Warg troop, Orcs riding on their backs. I manage to send ahead an arrow or two before they reach us, making me turn to my sword before long.

"What are you doing?!" Aragorn yells over the fray as I climb and crouch on top of the horse. "Helping!" I shout, catapulting myself off the horse and onto the grass into a roll. Getting up, I run over to a lone Warg, digging my sword in its side.

It collapses onto another Warg, a painful grunt coming from underneath it. "How are you holding up Gimli?" I question, looking down to see not even half of his body sticking out beneath the heap of dead Wargs. "I have been better lass. Now help me get these creatures off of me!" he growls.

Cutting down an approaching Orc, I turn and grab hold of the Warg that lies on top, pulling as Gimli pushes. One by one, we get rid off them until Gimli finally stands, breathing hard. "Thank you lass." I nod, patting his shoulder before whipping around and cutting down the Warg and rider that came up behind.

Before long, the battle passes; neither Orc nor Warg has remained alive to my knowledge. Looking around, I try to see if everyone is accounted for. We have lost a few lives ourselves it seems, but I suppose it could be worse.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouts, looking around wildly. It rattles me. Maybe I was too quick to speak. Looking around me, I indeed see no sign of him.

A heavily wounded orc catches our attention as he laughs mockingly at our efforts to find him. Gimli steps up to him and brandishes his axe. "Tell me where he is, and I'll ease your suffering."

The orc goes to laugh again, but coughs while spitting out those horrible words; "He's dead…. He took a little tumble off the cliff." he chuckles as blood drips from his ghastly mouth. Legolas grabs onto him angrily. "You lie." he hisses before the orc perishes mid-laughter.

Something then catches the elf's eye. Clutched within the filthy orcs' hands is a token very familiar to us. The Evenstar has been ripped from Aragorn's neck. "No." I whisper in disbelief, scrambling for the cliffside and looking down for any sign of Aragorn, but far below are only the white rapids.

The King, who stands beside us, turns to his men. "Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return… Leave the dead." he says in a resolute voice, making us look at him in disbelief. "We can't leave him out there. Besides, I have seen no proof of his death. I'll be damned if I take the word of an orc!" I argue, meeting the King's softened eyes. "Hope is never a bad thing…unless it be misplaced." he says, taking hold of my shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Come." he urges, before leaving us.

I look after him offended. ' _Misplaced hope?!_ ' I turn towards Legolas and Gimli, but their answer on the question in my eyes is not to my liking; Gimli sighs sadly, shrugging before dragging his feet away from the edge. After a moment, Legolas shakes his head, his eyes full of hurt. "Please do not ask me to say something that might very well be false, Therith." he breathes, clutching the Evenstar as if it's the last remainder left of our dear friend. I frown after him as he sulks off.

Casting another glance downward, I feel disappointed at the finality of the situation. They have started to grief, but how can they? I understand that any normal human would not live after such a fall, but Aragorn has never been quite normal. How can anyone ask me to give up and cry for his lost live when I'm not even certain of his death? I make up my mind.

"Lass, come along now." Gimli ushers, having taken seat on a horse. Legolas stands beside him, awaiting me. Their eyes widen in surprise as I shake my head. "Therith…?" Legolas questions wearily.

"I ask you to go ahead without me. I shall follow the river." I state, making the elf walk up to me, a worried look in his eyes. "There is a danger coming nearer. You should come with us. I too would like to search, but the King is right. We cannot linger." Legolas tries to reason. His eyes widen as I softly place my hand on his smooth, pale, cheek.

"You know more than any other of what I'm capable of. I will not be overtaken. I will search swiftly, after that I will come to Helm's deep. I will return to you. That is a promise." I tell him, certain of it. Legolas grasps onto my hand with his own. "If you do happen across him…and the outcome is not what you hope for…you'll be alone." he warns. I nod, understanding where he's going with this. "If that happens, I'll hold my grief until comfort is more near." I tell him.

Legolas reluctantly releases his hold on me. "If you are certain…" he lingers. I smile up at him in an attempt to calm his worries. "We need to know for certain what happened to him. He's been looking after us for so long, I'm certain he would do the same for one of us." I tell him, making him nod at the truth of those words. "Be swift. We'll await your return."

I nod at him before turning around and jumping down the cliff-side, my wings freeing themselves and catching me before I hit the cold river below. I'm gone before the King and his men can grasp the situation.

As the wind is cold, I have to work hard to keep myself airborne. I must have traveled quite far down the river when movement below, accompanied by a neigh catches my attention.

Making for the ground and retreating my wings, I reach out to the great brown horse that called out. A rope is still attached to its head, signalling that it's not from the wild. I blink in surprise, recognizing it. "I have seen you before." I muse, remembering the restless horse I passed in the stables of Edoras. I believe Aragorn had quite taken a liking to him.

The horse suddenly turns around, bucking its head towards the now calm river. Looking over, I gasp before rushing in and pulling the floating body towards shore. He had gotten stuck between two rocks and was nearly hidden from sight. I shiver from the cold water and pray for his life.

Laying him down, I hold my hand above his mouth and nose and am pleasantly surprised to feel his breath. "Aragorn!" I call out, shaking him without being too rough. I do not know the extent of his injuries. All I can see now is deep scrape on his arm. The horse joins me, nipping at Aragorn in its own effort to get a reaction out of the man.

I smile in relief when he finally opens his eyes. "Therith?" he wonders, sounding drowsy. He then glances up to see the horse. "Brego?"

"You had me frightened my friend. Thank the Valar for Brego showing me where you were." I say, helping him sit up. "How do you feel? Can you travel?" I ask. He blinks tiredly before nodding. "I'll be fine, just sore." "Come, we have a long way ahead of us." I urge him. "Everyone will be glad to see you still with us."

I help him on top of the willing horse. I suppose Brego took a liking to Aragorn as well. I walk besides the horse, guiding him over and across rough terrain while Aragorn rests.

The day is almost at an end when a noise reaches our ears. From our perch on a hill, hidden behind rock, a shocking sight chills our hearts. I recognize the markings on the individuals in the marching army of Urukhai. "The whole of Isengard has emptied. They are marching for Helm's deep." Aragorn says with a heavy voice.

I frown, dread filling me. "We need to warn them…though this army…it is the largest I've ever seen, the most powerful as well. Even despite a timely warning, the odds are…minimal." I say, my voice wavering in uncertainty. "Therith." Aragorn starts, drawing my attention away from the army. "You may well be right; but like you, the people of Rohan hold hope through unlikely situations. So they will try and we can aid them as best as we may, however far victory may seem."

I mull over his words, realizing that there isn't much the people of Rohan can do but face the enemy, despite the odds. I just hope that the outcome won't seem as bleak as my expectations. Perhaps that our presence will be of some aid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Lately I've been trying to lengthen the chapters somewhat so as to give you guys more reading pleasure. I realized they were a bit short. I hope the results are satisfactory. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The sun has risen high on a new day when we finally take sight of our destination. Helm's deep lies ahead, build snugly up against the mountainside. There is only one approach and that fact can be both a blessing and a curse. Considering the legions approaching, I'm leaning towards the latter, because should the keep fall, there will be nowhere to hide.

Riding up towards the deep, we are welcomed with warm greetings. It does not take long for word to spread and Gimli is the first to approach, making his way through the gathered crowd. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" he threatens, only for his face to soften and lighten up in a smile once he actually sees Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" he cries out, wrapping the beaten man in his sturdy arms.

Aragorn however has other priorities, asking for the King's whereabouts. Gimli gestures towards the halls further up. Aragorn makes his way through the people until he comes across a relieved looking Legolas, who gladly returns the Evenstar to its proper holder.

I take Gimli by the arm, following after Aragorn. On my way I whisk Legolas off as well giving him no time to voice the greeting he was about to give. "Come, there is a great peril approaching. We need to discuss our next course of action." I tell them, stepping into the hall. Aragorn has already addressed the King and is explaining the matter at hand.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden muses. "How many?" he asks, looking Aragorn in the eye. "Ten thousand strong at least." is the answer he receives, causing his eyes to widen, baffled. "Ten thousand?!" Aragorn nods in confirmation before continuing: "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

King Théoden looks thoughtful, before a speaking up, his words full of conviction: "Let them come!" he says before stalking off, no doubt to make plans. The others follow after him, while I decide to stay behind. I'm tired from the journey and lack of sleep, not to mention that my stomach has been begging me for food for the last few hours.

I have to make due with soup and bread, as that is near at hand. I don't dare ask for meats or other luxury foods during a time of great distress, not that I mind, I've definable done worse.

"My lady?" a timid voice pipes up in the otherwise silent hall, drawing my attention to Lady Éowyn. She carefully strides over, taking a seat opposite me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, wondering what's on her mind. We only have spoken fleetingly before, but I could sense that this would by my first full conversation with Rohan's shield maiden.

"I..I wanted to thank you, for bringing back lord Aragorn." she starts. I indeed see a great depth of gratitude in her eyes. She is very fond of him still. Sitting up straight, I look her in the eyes. "Do not thank me my lady. Aragorn is a dear friend who still has much to do in the world before I give up on him and let him perish." She nods in understanding.

"Have you known him for long?" she questions, making me nod. "Many years ago we met. He was only a boy at the time." I answer, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Does that mean, that you are one of the Dunedaîn as well? You hardly look a day older than myself, if I may be so bold to say so."

I chuckle. "No, I am no Dunedaîn, but I am indeed many a year older than men can become." I reveal, making the curiosity in her eyes grow. "Oh, you are an Elf then?" she wonders, though looking at my rounded ears skeptically. I don't have any Elven features to support such a claim.

I shake my head. "No, I'm sure you can tell already. I'm afraid you might not know of my species, for we have thinned out greatly and I suppose it's the sad truth that at this time…I'm the only one left of my kin." I explain, feeling a jab of sadness in my gut at speaking the words out loud.

Her mouth falls open slightly as her eyes grow sad. "I'm so sorry." she whispers. "I should not have asked." she apologizes, but stops when I hold up my hand, and smiling at her slightly, to show that no harm is done. "There is nothing to be done about it now. I can only make myself useful now and hope to be remembered when my time has come."

Éowyn says no more for a moment, surely caught up in her thoughts. Just when the silence was about to grow awkward, she smiles slightly. "I'm sure you will be remembered my lady. Though I do not what you are and it matters little, you as a person caught my attention. You see, I can tell that you are a great warrior and have earned your place among your companions. They show great trust in you. I look up to you my lady, for I would very much like to be in your position. I hope to prove myself as a fighter as well." she confesses, making me look up at her in slight awe at her forwardness. I never could have guessed that this was the reason why she had been so interested in me.

"Thank you my lady." I say after letting her words sink in. "I realize I have been taking my position for granted. I never knew that someone might be willing to walk in my shoes. Thank you for looking at me thus. I hope you will be able to make your dream come true. If I can help you in any way, I will."

Éowyn beams in glee. "I am glad to have your support. My uncle, though he means well, shelters me from battle. I have been practicing with a sword in secret however." she admits before looking at my shyly. "I'm not very skilled yet though. Would you mind, my lady, to give me some advise?" she asks finally.

I smile at her. I will probably earn the King's wrath when he finds out, that is, if he ever does find out. I nod in consent, finishing my meal. "I suppose I could use a warming up for the battle to come. I'm no teacher in the arts though, but if I can help you even only a little so you may defend your people in what's to come, I will do what I can." I tell her, getting to my feet.

With that said, we find a secluded room, big enough to practice in and away from prying eyes and do what little I can to help improve her swordsmanship, which isn't all that bad if I do say so myself. She has indeed been training vigorously.

The sky grows dark as clouds gather and the sun steadily drops when I make my way outside and fall in pace with my companions as Aragorn strides through the deep to make preparations. "Where were you hiding lass? The elf has been looking all over for you." Gimli says, making Legolas glower at him in embarrassment.

"Indeed I was hiding well if even Legolas' skills were parried." I say jokingly before explaining. "I believe I made myself a new friend, though." Gimli chuckles. "Ah. Leave that to you to make friends when doom threatens." I smile at the dwarf. "Is that not the best time?" I joke.

"We will place the reserves among the wall." Aragorn speaks up, not distracted from his mission. "Aragorn, you must rest. You are no use to us half alive." Legolas scolds his friend. He hasn't sat still for a moment since we arrived has he? I narrow my eyes at the man, silently agreeing with Legolas.

"Aragorn! Therith!" a feminine voice calls out, making me look to see Éowyn rushing up to us. Her face is set in a deep scowl, making me wonder what is bothering her.

"I'm to be sent with the women to the caves." she says upon arrival, glancing my way. She is clearly unhappy with this decision. Now that I understand her drive, I can understand why. "That is an honorable charge." Aragorn tries. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding for when the men return. What renown is there in that?" she continues, not seeing it Aragorn's way.

"My lady, time may come for your bravery without our vigor. Whom then will the people look to for their last defense?" Aragorn asks her, hoping she will back down. She will have none of it though. "Let me stand at your side." she requests him, wanting nothing more than to do just that.

"It is not in my power to command." Aragorn says sternly, knowing he cannot let the King's niece fight with us at this time. She looks towards me for aid, but there is nothing I can do for her at this point. If the King perishes in the coming battle, she will have to lead her people and I know she will do well. However eager she is to fight, to let her barge into a fight of these proportions might prove too much for her right now.

Disappointed, she reels on Aragorn. "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you…! Because they love you." she says, her voice filled with emotion as she spits out the confession. I'm startled at her hidden admittance of her affections for Aragorn and she seems to have startled herself as well.

Aragorn says nothing, but only looks at her meaningfully. He does not return her feelings. It is clear now. Realizing this, she backs off. "I'm sorry." she whispers, clearly hurting, before rushing off. I look to the ground. That was painful to watch.


	20. Chapter 20

Later, when I walk into the armory, I find the others who have gathered there. "A soldier just tries to usher me to the caves. Did he think these were for show?" I huff, motioning to my weapons. Legolas glances at me amused. "He might have thought you too fair a maiden. I can't blame him; he has probably never seen you covered in orc muck before." I raise a brow at him, not sure how to take his words. He only chuckles in response.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn mutters, stepping up to us, heaving a deep sigh at the sight of the men gathered to collect weapons. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli states. "Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened… I can see it in their eyes." Legolas adds just a tad too loud, making the men turn their attention to us.

"Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" _(And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)_ Legolas continues in elvish, addressing Aragorn. I do not understand all his words, but I can tell their meaning. Legolas can't stand to see these people walking to their doom, but what choice do they have?

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." _(They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)_ Aragorn counters. "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-ortheri. Natha daged aen!" _(Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)_ Legolas states harsly and as a matter of fact. Aragorn looks back at him angrily, not pleased by those words spoken out loud. "Then I shall die as one them!" he spits out in Westron for all to hear before marching off.

Shocked for a moment, Legolas tries to go after him, only to be held back by Gimli. "Let him go, lad. Let him be." I put my hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. I'm sure the last thing he wanted was a falling out with Aragorn. "Come Legolas, we must fill our quivers and sharpen our swords." I tell him, making him look down at me before nodding reluctantly.

Together we make our way to another room to prepare. I can tell he is still very much bothered as he briskly picks the best arrows. I observe him, feeling like there is something I should do about this matter. But what can I do?

"You only voiced your worries Legolas. They are not unjust. I know you only care for their well being, Aragorn knows that too." I finally say, making him halt for a moment. He sighs before turning to me. "What do you think will happen? You have seen their forces." he questions.

I look away, leaning against the wall. "Honestly I try to keep my thoughts from going there. Factually, many things could happen. I'm afraid that if I dwell on it for too long, I will lose my wit. I do not want to be filled with fright beforehand."

I smile softly up at him, realizing something. "I suppose Aragorn relies on us to keep a level head, to set an example and be his support. I guess it spooked him when his friend used such negative words that are so uncharacteristic of him." I say, making him look away ashamed. I do not mean to scold him, but I suppose he realizes now the effect of his words.

"And there is where I was in the wrong. I see now that I reminded them of their fear, reminded Aragorn of his. I should not have." he confesses.

Stepping up to him, I place my hand on his cheek, turning his face back my way. "You should go speak with him. It's not too late to strengthen his faith. We are still a company and we need each other to take away each other's fears, Aragorn is no exception. He needs you to have his back, no matter what, or he'll crumble. Be strong for him Legolas." I say, making him look at me thoughtful.

Getting to his feet, he takes my hand, seeming to have reached solace. "Thank you Therith, for guiding my thoughts in the right path. One would think that in my age I would know better. Luckily I have the right person around me to teach me better."

I blink in surprise when he leans forward; letting his lips brush the side of my forehead. I can feel blood rush to my head when he looks into my eyes, smiling calmly. "You know, I'm actually quite fearful sometimes, especially when it comes to the prospect of losing loved ones. I used to cope with that through avoidance of danger, but in that too you have already thought me much. I don't think I have ever felt more powerful before."

I'm left speechless when he turns around, leaving the room to find Aragorn no doubt. What did he mean exactly? What have I thought him? And why does my heart beat so erratically?

Shaking my head, I rid myself of the questions flooding my mind. I suppose I can only be glad that whatever it is that concerns my person, it's helping Legolas grow in some matter. It's humbling really, seeing as my time in Middle-Earth has been much shorter. I would almost deem it impossible for me to teach or help him with anything. With a smile, I return to my preparations.

After having finished, I make my way towards where the others are preparing, only to walk in while Gimli stands there with a chainmail vest on, reaching to the floor and beyond. I can't help but chuckle at the sight of him.

Glancing at the other two, I see they have mended their differences. I'm glad they have done so. My thoughts are distracted however when the sound of a horn reaches our ears. "That is no Orc-horn." Legolas states before rushing out, Aragorn and I closely following behind.

Reaching the inside of the battlement, I hardly believe what my eyes are seeing. Marching through the gate is a legion of Elves, lead on by none other than the marchwarden of Lothloriën. Not that I do not feel glad for their presence, but how come they are here? My question is answered when they come to a halt and Haldir addresses the King, who looks to be astonished from the sight before him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell: An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." he explains as his eyes traveling towards us.

Aragorn rushes down to meet the elf, bowing slightly. "Mae govannen, Haldir." he says respectfully before changing his mind and pulling the surprised elf into a brotherly embrace. "You are most welcome." Aragorn emphasizes, releasing Haldir. Legolas is next to greet him and I bow and express my gratitude.

Haldir finally turns back to King Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." he expresses, looking genuine about the sentiment.

After making the final preparations, I find myself on top of the battlement, weaving through the host of Elves standing at the ready. The sky has gotten dark and through the darkness and moistened air, I can hear the first signs of the enemy approaching. I can feel my muscles tense with each beat of the drum and flicker of a torch.

I smile however, when I come across Legolas and Gimli, the two unlikely friends standing beside each other, ready to slay each enemy that comes within reach of their weapons. It's funny how things worked out between the two.

"A fine evening gentlemen." I dare joke, watching the clouds pack together more and more. I can smell the rain in the air. It will quickly be washing away the blood that will be shed.

"Ah lass!" Gimli laughs, looking quite excited. "I hope you are ready to show that filth whose boss!" I bow mockingly. "I would not dare to disappoint you master dwarf." I say, making him grin in reply.

Taking a stand beside them, my eyes roam over the approaching mass and things start to grow eerily silent. Only the sound of marching footsteps can be heard. Taking in a deep breath, my grip on my bow tightens, my knuckles turning white. "We shall not die today. Today, we'll be more alive than ever. We shall not die today." I chant to myself in a whisper, though I'm sure the surrounding Elves can hear.

I glance up as I feel a body brush up against me. Beside me Legolas stands, looking down at me confidently before nodding meaningfully. I give him a slight smile before turning back to the army ahead with a heavy release of breath. I know I can count on Legolas to guard my back.

Gimli groans, straining to look over the wall. "You could have picked a better spot." he complains at Legolas, who I can imagine looking very amused. Aragorn then joins us. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli says, glancing up at him.

My eyes widen when at that moment lighting streaks across the dark sky, revealing the full extent of the army of Uruk-hai ahead of us. They have nearly reached us.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas speaks up in assurance, sensing the worry radiating off of his friend. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli adds, painting a very bleak outcome. I softly slap the dwarf on his arm. "He needn't worry about such." I scold him.

Nodding at us in a silent 'good luck', Aragorn returns to his post. Only a moment after, lighting and thunder strike once more before the sound of raindrops clattering on armor fills my senses. It fits the mood of this night. Very soon, we are soaked to the bone.

The grand army halts a mere stone's throw away from the wall and instantly, tension rises. In the back I can hear Aragorn call out commands in Elvish tongue. We are at a standoff.

Gimli tries to jump to see over the wall, frustrated by his inability to see anything. "What's happening out there?" he questions, making Legolas glance at him amused once more. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" he jests. Gimli looks up at him, taken aback before laughing good-naturedly. I can't help but snort, amused at the behavior of the two of them.

I look down upon the enemy as they start to pound their weapons on the ground and smash their fists into their armor in an attempt of intimidation. In reaction, bows are drawn. I bite my lip in anticipation as one arrow goes flying, smiting the first Uruk-hai. The effect is nearly instant as the order is given and the army starts to rush forward. The battle has begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**The battle commences!**

* * *

I draw my bow, taking aim at a vulnerable spot in an Uruk's armor before releasing it in sync with the row of Elves beside us. I see my target fall, only to be trampled on and its place is quickly taken.

"Did they hit anything?!" Gimli asks, jumping up in down. I have no time for a reply however as we ready our next volley, after that, it's a matter of firing at will, losing as many arrows as you can within a short amount of time. Many Uruks fall, but it's barely a dent in their numbers. And when they return fire, I see Elves start to disappear from the wall.

Ladders are placed near the wall and pulled up against it. We prevent them from getting that far up where we can, but some reach and bows are quickly traded for swords.

During the fighting, I catch wind of Gimli and Legolas holding a tally. If it weren't for me being pre-occupied, I would have set them straight. I have no luxury of such time however as I need to focus on the onslaught happening on the wall.

I swing around, beheading the Uruk looming over me, before kicking its falling body over the wall and into others that are scaling the it. Next, I whip around to defend Gimli who had his back towards an Uruk that has its eyes on the dwarf. Quickly I slice it, before relieving that one of its head as well.

As I continue hacking and slashing, something catches my eye. Something is alight down there. Freeing myself from the battle, I take a moment to look at it properly. A bad feeling overcomes me when Aragorn calls out towards Legolas to shoot down the Uruk-hai carrying the torch, flickering in a white light.

I bend over the wall next to the elf, taking aim. We hit it several times, but this one is not easily slain and we can only watch in dread as it throws itself forward and into a weak spot in the wall. Moments after, all is in disarray as rock, man and elf go flying. An explosion caused a breach in the wall. A terrible turn of events it is.

As the dust settles, I find myself crouched with my back against the wall, breathing rather hard from the shock. "Are you alright?!" I can hear Legolas call next to me over the noise. I nod rigidly, crawling back to my feet. "I'm fine." I reply, looking around to survey the damage. Uruks are flowing inside. I'm sure no one ever expected this to happen. Saruman's army came well prepared.

I gather my bow and make an effort to thin out the flow of Uruks barging into the keep. My eyes widen in alarm when movement catches my eye and I see Aragorn down there, struggling to get to his feet. He must have been caught up in the explosion. "Aragorn!" I call, watching the man who is about to be trampled by the enemy.

Gimli who is not far off, reacts quickly and literally jumps down the wall and right on top of them. I have little time to applaud the stout dwarf as his life is now threatened. However, Aragorn has gotten to his feet, a host of Elves gathered behind him. He gives the order to fire, making them do so before they rush at the enemy that continues to flood inside head on.

Standing and still firing at the edge of the breach, I see Legolas slide past me on a shield and down the stairs, firing while he goes. "Show off." I mutter, smirking when he sends the shield flying and into an Uruk in its path.

During the fray, I hear the order to fall back to the keep. Aragorn repeats the order, calling up to those still on the wall. In answer, I rush along the wall, covering those who cannot retreat otherwise. The amount of men and elves quickly thin out and seeing the continuous flow of Uruks, I decide it's time to go before I find myself cornered. I jump off the wall, making a run for it.

Once I've gathered some distance, I see Aragorn rushing back up the wall, much to my surprise. Following his line of sight, I see that the marchwarden is in great trouble, having been cut down. I fear the worst for our friend and swallow hard as Aragorn catches him, but he has come too late to be of any help. Haldir moves no more. Losing him is a great loss and his aid will not be forgotten. There is no time to grieve though.

Taking a deep breath, I yell at Aragorn to get out of there before the same fate befalls him. Using a ladder, he drops down, taking a few Uruks with him while he's at it. He then makes for the gate that is at the verge of bursting apart, Gimli hot on his trail.

From my position, I cover the retreat of the wounded until they have been brought to safety before moving to gather arrows and taking to higher ground. I wish I could fly out and take down the leaders among the army, cause some disarray, though I realize that it would probably only make me a bigger target. I will be shot down before my feet so much as leave the ground. It's frustrating to have an advantage that is a disadvantage at the same time, rendering me unable to make proper use of my wings in time of need.

I spot another part of the wall under siege. It's higher up, deeper into the keep. On top are many men, who find themselves assaulted by the tall ladders brought up to the wall. Seeing this, I rush over, jumping from stone to wall until I reach them.

"Cut the ropes! Do not let them reach!" I call out, dodging an entering hook fired from below. My blade quickly cuts the rope before it finds hold of something. The men rush forward to hack at the other ropes and succeed in letting one ladder after the other far back down, crushing the poor souls who still stand in its path. Sadly, more come and manage to clasp onto the wall before something can be done about them.

I blink as an arrow whistles by, cutting the rope of one of the ladders still on its way up. It soon joins the others on the ground. Following its path of flight, I find a familiar elf, way back on the Deeping wall. He has already turned to other matters, but I still send him a silent thank you. I don't think I've ever seen any such skill with a bow as Legolas'.

Putting my bow on my back, I pull out my sword, cutting down the first Uruk of this round as I do so. As we try our best to defend this part of the wall, we soon find ourselves in over our heads. I'm not surprised when the call is made to retreat.

"We're stuck!" calls out a soldier fearfully, seeing that we are surrounded from all sides. Looking around, I see that our only way out has crumbled. The gap is not big, but just enough so none can jump across. But when a ladder, not too big, on the other side catches my eye, an idea comes to my mind.

Feeling the need to give these people a change of survival, I must do what is necessary and release my wings, knocking down some Uruks, as I made sure to position myself correctly.

The men gasp at the sight of me while I sail across the gap. Crouching down, I take hold of one end before rounding on the few stray soldiers near me. "Help me make a bridge!" I order, glowering at them as they hesitate. Finally, they comply.

Flying one part back to the cornered soldiers, we place the ladder across the gap and I urge the men to cross, making sure not too many of them do so at once so it will hold. I am covered by archers from the other side, keeping the Uruks at bay until the last man has crossed.

To their surprise, I tip the ladder off of my side of the gap, making sure the enemy can't follow. Knowing I have little chance to fight them, I dart up. Keeping my wings tucked as close to me as possible, I glide over the keep, aiming for a window of the hall, where the others must have retreated.

I'm nearly there when the inevitable happens: an arrow digs into the mass of feathers and flesh and I groan as I come to a rough halt at the edge of the window. Crawling through it, I startle the men inside as I jump down unceremoniously, breaking a table as I land on it.

"Ah, there she is! You had me worried lass when we didn't find you here." Gimli calls out, running up to me and helping me to my feet. "You've been hit!" Legolas calls out worried as he too approaches.

"I've had worse as you might recall. Can you take it out?" I ask, seeing it has gone all the way through. He nods, taking hold of it while Gimli supports my wing, looking quite awed by the feel of it. With that, Legolas breaks the arrow, sliding it out of the flesh quickly. It wasn't too painful, but it will leave a scar, no doubt.

I heave a sigh as I retreat my wings. Surely I have done smarter things, but at least I could safe some men. It was worth it.

Looking around, I size up the looks on the faces of the men in the hall. They differ from fright to amazement. "What?" I ask bluntly, snapping them out of it. Aragorn manages an amused smile.

Everyone's attention is brought back to the doors as it is being rammed from the other side. Soldiers hurry to place everything in front of it that they can find before also holding it with their bodies. I quickly run over to aid them whatever way I can.

Meanwhile, Aragorn speaks with the King, who seems to lose himself in despair. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" he wonders, his voice drenched in his despair.

Aragorn thinks for a moment before speaking up: "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." he urges. This seems to do good as Théoden looks back at him with newfound determination. "For death and glory." he states. "For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn corrects him before Gimli speaks up: "The sun is rising."

The meaning eludes me for a moment, before it comes back to me. "Gandalf." I breathe out. I had nearly forgotten all about it.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" the King calls out. "Yes!" Gimli cheers, quickly rushing out of a back passage. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Théoden calls determinately, preparing himself for a final charge.

The horses are brought to the hall and Legolas pulls me back from the doors, ushering me on top of his horse before placing himself behind me. The doors are nearly breached and we wait.

Shivers run up my spine when the horn is sound. The noise ripples throughout the entire keep and beyond. Just then, the doors give way and our enemy stands before us. "Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden calls, making the horses bolt forward and we meet our enemy head on.

I cut down every Uruk that comes within my reach and steadily we make our way forward and onto the causeway beyond the destroyed gate. Before us, a massive army still resides, but I realize it will not last as a loud neigh sounds from the hill to our side. Looking up, my eyes immediately locate Gandalf and hope fills my heart.

He is not alone for long as more and more riders joins him. He has found the Rohirrim! The Uruk-hai have noticed this as well and look around troubled, before dividing their forces to set up defenses.

At Gandalf's side, Éomer gives the signal and with that, a flood of horses and men rush down the hillside. And aided by the rising sun, the enemy is momentarily left blinded, leaving the path open for the Rohirrim. A slaughter ensues.

With newfound courage, we jump into the fray ourselves, taking down every last Uruk that dares to stand in our way.

Giving up, the remaining Uruk-hai flee the battle, and we drive them out of the area and towards the forest ahead. This catches me off guard however. "I do not remember there being a forest here." I state, gasping as I swore I saw them move.

"The trees are angry and have come to deal with those that have cut down so many of their kin." Gandalf explains. "Amazing." Legolas breathes as the last of the Uruks disappear into the tree line. I flinch when the trees start to sway followed by the squeals of distress and pain from the Uruk-hai. "I don't think I'll ever dare to breathe a bad word about any tree again." I breathe out shakily. They are scary.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm in the middle of unpacking in our new home and went on vacation for a week to Rome (where my boyfriend finally proposed! and of course I accepted). This one is not all that long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

With the battle finally over, the women and children were able to come out of the caves. Great relief is seen on their faces, as they must have been caught up in great fears during their long wait. They happily greet their loved ones or mourn over those that are lost. Éowyn too immediately rushes at Aragorn, so glad to see him alive and well.

I stand among the dead Uruk-hai, looking up at the sky, musing how I would just love to take a bath and have a good nights' sleep. It's been a while since I participated in a battle of such a scale and I took quite a beating.

My thoughts are interrupted as Legolas faces Gimli with a confident look, who casually sits on top of one of the bodies, smoking a pipe, looking quite content himself.

"Final count: forty-two." Legolas says, looking rather smug as he fingers his bow. Gimli however looks at him unimpressed. "Forty-two? Oh? That's not bad for a poppy eared Elvish prince." he states, though sounding utterly sarcastic an patronizing. Legolas looks at him offended. It's rather amusing to see him taken aback like that. Usually it's the other way around.

"I myself am sitting on a pretty forty-three." Gimli declares, stretching the word just to rub it in Legolas' face.

To his surprise, Legolas drives an arrow into the body he's sitting on. "Forty-three." he states, smirking. "He was already dead." Gimli calls out indignantly. "He was twitching." Legolas counters, making the dwarf bristle. "He was twitching…because he's got my axe embedded in his nerves system!" Gimli exclaims angrily, emphasizing the fact by taking hold of his axe and wiggling it about. It reaction, the arms and legs of the Uruk do indeed twitch.

I can't help but howl in laughter, making the two round on me. "He was still alive!" Legolas tries, looking to me for backup. I wave my hands. "Don't look at me. I consider myself neutral in this game." I chuckle, making the elf sigh and the dwarf laugh at his expense.

"Should you not get your wounds mended?" Legolas suddenly suggests in a worried tone, making me shake my head. "These cuts and scrapes do not bother me. The smell however…will be the death of me." I mutter, stalking off to find some relief in the form of a bath. I take it cold if I have to. I can hear Legolas chuckle in reaction behind me.

After cleaning myself up, I make my way back to the others as Gandalf called for my presence. When I find him, our company has gathered and it looks like I wasn't the only one to make themselves decent again.

Ignoring the looks thrown my way by some of the men who must have seen me in my full splendor before, I ask Gandalf about his plan. I can see his mind brewing and he's anxious. Whatever is on his mind, it must not be something he looks forward to.

"The time has come to face our true foe, the one who brought this terrible battle upon the people of Rohan. Now, with Saruman's army beaten, we must travel to Isengard and hope he will hand over any information he hold on Sauron willingly." he explains. "What are the odds of that happening?" the King questions skeptically, making Gandalf rise a white brow. "Slim, but we must still try. We need everything we can get if we are to stand a chance in the future."

"I assume we won't wait a day or two?" Gimli questions, looking fatigued. He's not the only one that is weary, we all are. But much to our dismay, Gandalf confirms Gimli's suspicions. "We can afford some rest on our way, but we must make haste and depart soon."

As the others depart to prepare themselves and their steeds, I turn to Gandalf, looking up at the tall wizard questioningly and slightly concerned. "Can I help you, my dear?" he asks innocently, making me tilt my head. "Are you afraid of facing your old ally, Gandalf?" I ask, coming straight to the point.

He nods reluctantly in reply. "He may have lost his army, but he's not defenseless yet. His staff is of little concern, but his tongue is sharp and his words can cut deep. Even you might be targeted my child… Though I expect him to be quite worried about himself and his situation and his fear might just get the better of him. Sauron knows he betrayed him and it will cost him…unless he aids us first."

Mulling it over in my mind, silence falls between us and from one thought; my mind skips to another, and another. I realize how lucky we are with Gandalf on our side. "I'm glad you arrived when you did, Gandalf." I whisper, but know he heard. "You always have had a great sense of timing. Ever since I met you, your timing has been saving lives." I say, turning to look up at him. "I feel like you don't hear this enough and I don't say it as much as I should, but thank you Gandalf. Thank you for looking out for us every time and guiding us through these frightening times. I'm very certain we would be off a lot worse, wouldn't it be for you."

"Hmm." he hums, looking a bit surprised and bashful. "Well…if you say so." he mutters, before clearing his throat. "You know Therith; we all have our part to play before our time comes and you should know that fulfilling some of mine in your company gives me a great sense of happiness. If my timing is to blame for elongating your years, I can only be certain that I would do it all again, had I the chance to do things over again. I hope to continue to be of service and make sure that you and others will thrive in peace. That, I believe, is what you deserve." he says, looking into my eyes with a fatherly smile.

Biting my lip, I blink away the tears that started to gather at the corners of my eyes. Stepping forward, I embrace the dearest wizard, who is quick to return the gesture. "No matter what you may think, keep in mind, that there is a future for you too and it will be a happy one if I have it my way." he whispers.

"Have you ever seen my future or did anyone ever tell you about it?" I question out of curiosity. He chuckles. "Oh yes, I have indeed. I have seen a terrible future in case the ring falls back into Sauron's hands…" he mutters, squeezing me tighter before letting go and looking me in the eye. "But should that be prevented and the ring will be destroyed…" he continues with a gleam in his eyes. "Your life might turn in a way you yourself probably never held for possible."

My eyes widen in wonder, and I can't help wonder what he means. He smiles knowingly, seeing my curious and slightly worried gaze. "Don't worry my dear. It's nothing frightening if you keep an open mind."

Before I can ponder or question more about it, he walks out and I follow him to see the horses ready. You wouldn't tell they've just been through battle as they are clawing at the dirt, ready to go.

Mounting behind Aragorn as Gimli settled behind Legolas, we set off towards Isengard. I have seen it only once in passing. Its grand tower Orthanc was quite impressive, surrounded by great walls. Now, I can only guess at the state of it.

Taking a deep breath, I attempt to calm my nerves on the meet with Saruman that lies in the near future. I must remember to keep my ears shut from his talk, though I doubt there is anything that can sway me and my faith in Gandalf.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another long wait, I know. We finally have internet again and I decided to sift through error in previous chapters. Hopefully I got them all. Please enjoy this new chapter and let me know if I spelled something incorrectly.**

* * *

On our way to Isengard, we halt for the night, just outside Fangorn forest. Gandalf will rather not go through during the night with such a large company, for fear of 'accidents'. Joined us have the King and a few of his most trusted men.

I settle down at the border of the forest, a bit away from the others and I sigh in content. Finally we rest. It is much needed after the battle and the long ride here.

Turning my tired eyes to the forest I can hear the distant creaking and groaning as the trees continually communicate with each other. "What is it they say?" I ask quietly when familiar footsteps approach, coming to a halt beside me.

Taking a seat, Legolas gazes into the forest before answering. "They are excited and restless. They speak of victory and I suppose that in their own way, they are celebrating." he explains, making me cock my head in curiosity. "How curious. It is wondrous to know they speak, but to have a celebration… I wonder what that's like as a tree."

Looking up towards Legolas, I see his blue eyes never waver as he continues to listen with a small smile on his lips. "Seeing you smile like that at words spoken by trees, makes me jealous. I wish I could understand what they have to say." I tell him, glancing back at the forest. Legolas' smile grows as he turns to me. "What would you like for them to tell you?" he questions.

Thinking it over for a moment, I smile when I finally answer. "I would like for them to sing." I tell him before releasing a yawn. "I would ask them to sing me a lullaby." I sigh, laying down on my side and staring into the darkness ahead. "One of the setting and rising of the sun…and of the falling rain and gusting wind. Of the stars and the moon….the shaking earth and burning fires…..of love and kindness. Of adventure….and of home…." I finish with a deep sigh.

"There where the darkness ends, the light awaits, showing your path ahead." I start to sing under my breath as I close my eyes. "A path bordered by tree and flower, walked by beast and person, where friendship grows the deeper the path is carved. Beyond only happiness lies, so rest your head on my shoulder my sweet, for nearing is peace. It is only a short walk away… and I will carry you there." There I end my translation of a song of old that is tightly embedded into my memory. My mind has grown still as I drift away, awaiting the new light of day.

"Therith." A gentle voice speaks, breaking through the stillness. Cracking my eyes open, I am met with familiar grey blue eyes. These eyes are a darker shade than the one I closed my eyes to though. "We are departing." Aragorn explains. "It's time to rise my friend."

Doing just that, I soon find myself on horse-back once again as we cross the fastness of the forest of Fangorn. Finding myself behind Legolas I listen on as he whispers to me the meaning of each moan and crack around us. It's amazing. Not only the words they have to say, but Legolas' reactions to them.

He himself seems to lose is heart to this forest with each passing moment. I am certain he would enjoy staying in here for a long while if he had the opportunity to do so. I can only imagine the crestfallen look on his face when we step out again.

That moment is reached when the sun stands high in the sky. The trees break away and we are met by the outer wall of Isengard. What my eyes see there, makes a smile appear on my face. "Well, if I ever…" I start.

"Welcome my lords…and lady of course, to Isengard!" Merry calls out dramatically when we near, getting to his feet. Beside him, Pippin sits, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli calls out, put off. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin says with smugness in his voice. "Salted pork?" Gimli repeats, licking his lips unconsciously. Gandalf rolls his eyes. "Hobbits." he mutters.

Laughing, I jump off the horse, and climb up their perch before drawing them both into an embrace. "My dear Hobbits. You have no idea how happy I am to see you both safe and sound." I tell them before appointing a big kiss to each of their cheeks. I chuckle as they quickly grow red.

"Well…anyway," pippin stammers before Merry takes over. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard. He was expecting you to come and wants to see you." he clarifies, looking at Gandalf, who nods. "Well, come on then." he ushers, making the Hobbits slide down from their perch. I follow after them and help them on horses before climbing back on behind Legolas.

As we wade through the water and past the destruction on our path, I look up in awe to see tree-like creature walking and talking. These must be Ents. Gandalf told us about them before if I recall correctly. My head whips around when one calls out.

"Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower." it speaks slowly, but clearly as we come to a halt in front of Orthanq.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispers in anticipation as he looks up at the tower. A tension is growing in the air. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warns, making Gimli huff. "Let's just have his head and be done with it." he says gruffly. "No." Gandalf says resolutely. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and have slayed many men, Théoden King and made peace after peace." comes a sudden voice from above. Looking to the source, I see Saruman appearing. "Can we not council together, like we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he questions, trying to portray a look of innocence. I glare at him, growing cross with him for even trying.

"We shall have peace." Théoden replies. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold! An the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the bodies of the soldier, whom were hewn, even as they lie dead against the gate of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." he hisses angrily. I am impressed by his strong words. It's clear the King will not be swayed by cunning words.

Displeased and shaken, Saruman turns to Gandalf. "And what do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess…The key of Orthanq? Or perhaps the keys of Barad'dur itself? The crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the five Wizards?!" he calls down in spite.

"Your treachery has already caused many lies. Thousands more are now at risk, but you can save them Saruman!" Gandalf pleads. "You are deep in the enemy's council." he finishes, making Saruman smirk in pleasure. "So you have come for information?" he states smugly. "I have some for you…" he finishes, before holding out a round dark stone with a swirling mass inside, or so it seems. Is that what I think it is? A Palentir? Gandalf told me of it. If I ever came across one, I was to tell him and not come near it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth, something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it." Saruman speaks. "Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." he reveals with a wicked smile as Gandalf steps forth.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf? You cannot think, that this Ranger, will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." he continues, making me glance towards Aragorn. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King." he says, making me clench my fist in anger. I would love to give him a good slap for speaking like that on my friend. After that, throw him off Orthanq for everything else he did.

Saruman turns to us all. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love." he says, locking eyes with me. I can feel Legolas tense in front of me, but I only smirk. "Could you please repeat? I have a selective hearing when it comes to people speaking complete bullocks!" I call, making Gimli laugh. "Atta girl." Gandalf however looks back at me in warning and I hold my tongue from further commentary.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you send him to his doom?" Saruman asks Gandalf with a knowing tone. I can tell the guilt bears heavily on his shoulders. "The path you set him on, can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli says angrily, turning to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." he urges, making Legolas reach over for his quiver. "No!" Gandalf calls, stopping him before turning back to Saruman.

"Come down Saruman and your live will be spared!" he calls out. It only angers the other wizard. "Leave your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" he shouts before rising his staff and sending forth an attack. It hits Gandalf and for a moment he is covered in flame, but they do not last and Gandalf is left unharmed, much to Saruman's dismay. "Saruman!" Gandalf calls out calmly. "Your staff is broken." he states, before it just about explodes into pieces.

I narrow my eyes when another face appears atop the tower. It's Grima. So this is where he fled.

"Grima!" Théoden calls out, also noticing him. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." he urges. Grima wavers, looking inclined to do as requested.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman sneers. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where briggons drink and reek and where brats roll on the floor with the dogs! The victory at Helm's deep does not belong to you, Théoden horse master! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

The King does his best to ignore those words as he turns to Grima. "Grima, come down. Be free of him." he urges, making Saruman scoff. "Free?! He will never be free." I cannot quite hear what Grima says to him, but Saruman strikes him down in reaction.

"Saruman!" Gandalf tries again. "You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." "You will withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom has been decided." he is given in reply. "I will not be held prisoner here." he states, before he gasps when Grima comes up behind him, stabbing him into his back, not once, but several times.

Legolas is quick to shoot him down, but it's too late. Saruman loses his footing and comes tumbling down, only to land unceremoniously onto a spike of a wheel. The sight makes me cringe.

"Send word to all our allies and to every that stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf says urgently, turning to the King.

I watch as the wheel with Saruman turns and he disappears into the water. As it happens, something falls from his sleeve and it does not go unnoticed. It is the Palentir.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away ...Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees." Treebeard speaks as my gaze turns to Pippin who slides of his horse, walking towards where the Palentir fell. Aragorn calls out to him, but already he has picked it up. Gandalf is quick to take it from him, hiding it from sight.

Pippin looks after Gandalf as he turns his horse around, ready to part from Isengard. His gaze is one of curiosity. "Pippin." I call, holding a hand out. "Come on. Up you go." I say as he takes it and setting him back on his horse that is next to me. I will have to keep an eye out for that Hobbit, may he not do something stupid.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh, I'm so excited to share this chapter with you guys. I can't wait to find out what you think. But I have to apologize for updating so slowly recently. I had to study and I was struck with the flue, rendering me unable to write a single word. I hope to be able to write more from now on and update more often.**

* * *

After arriving back at Edoras, we found that preparations were being made for a feast in celebration for our victory and to honor the dead. Éowyn was quick to whisk me off and have me fit dresses before having me cleaned up from head to toe.

Putting on her favorite pick after drying myself from the bath, I look myself over in the mirror and start braiding my hair. I can't help feel conflicted about the feast. I have a hard time letting go the thought of dangers approaching. There is still much to come for us…let alone for Frodo and Sam. I wonder where they are now and if they are well. I swallow hard at the fear I feel for them. I wish I could see them just so I know that they are doing alright.

"Lady Therith?" comes a questioning voice from the doorway, making me look up quickly. "Are you well? I knocked, but you didn't answer." Éowyn asks in a worried tone. I blink, trying to hide the uncertainty in my eyes. "Forgive me. My mind was elsewhere." I state, getting to my feet and facing her. She looks into my eyes deeply, as if searching for something before smiling. "Come, no worries today. You deserve to enjoy yourself for a moment." she says, ushering me out of the room.

"I must go to my uncle to walk with him to the feast, but I'm leaving you in good hands I believe." she states, motioning to a figure behind me. "I will see you soon." she states before walking off with a happy smile. I smile after her, glad to see that her spirits are so high.

Turning around, I face Legolas, who carries a gentle smile. "Allow me to escort you, hiril vuin. _(my lady)_ " he says, bowing slightly before holding out his hand. I smile lightly, taking it while curtsying. "It will be my pleasure my lord."

"If I may say so…you look like a jewel, crafted by the Valar themselves." he compliments, making me blush profusely. He grins at this, knowing I have difficulty taking compliments. Clearing my throat, I compose myself and take a moment to look him over. He is dressed nicely in a tunic suit for royalty. "Thank you. You look mighty fine yourself Legolas." I say earnestly.

I barely suppress a sharp intake of breath as he reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. His smile falters for a moment as he looks into my eyes with a serious expression on his fine features. "I know what bothers you." he states, taking me aback. "But Lady Éowyn is right, you need to put away those worries for tomorrow. If you don't, I won't be able to see your heart put into that smile of yours when I whisk you away for a dance. It would quite sadden me." he finishes, a smile once again raised on his lips.

"I'm sorry." I say as I go to look down at my feet, but he prevents me from doing so by gently taking hold of my chin and guiding my sight upward. He smiles sadly as I look into his eyes. "I too worry for them, we all do Therith. But we need to have confidence in them. We would know if Sauron caught onto them. Have faith." he urges, letting go.

I nod at his words. "I do have faith in them." I tell him, making him grip onto my hand tighter. "Then enjoy tonight. You have fought hard and some pleasant activity has been way overdue. There is no need to feel guilty." he says, lifting my spirits some. "Hm." I hum, musing over his words while starting to rock back and forth on my feet lightly. "Alright. I will not be sulking tonight. I would hate to be the bore of the party." He nods satisfied. "Excellent. I promise you my lady, you shall not regret it."

After toasting and taking a moment to remember those who perished, drink is quick to flow and music sounds. We soon find Gimli amongst the men. He looks around with a daring smirk, only to grin wider when he sees us approaching.

"Ah! Lad, come and join us in our game!" he calls. "What are we doing?" Legolas asks, willing to join in whatever they are doing. He looks surprised when Éomer hands him and Gimli a pint of ale. "No pauses, no spills." he says, laying out the rules. "And no regurgitation!" Gimli adds, making me rise a brow in wonder.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas ask, catching on. "Last one standing wins." Gimli laughs; eager to see Legolas succumb to alcohol, no doubt. Rising his glass, he wastes no time in downing the drink, making noises like a horse would while drinking. It makes me grimace. I watch with curiosity as Legolas raises the pint to smell the ale before taking a sip. I don't suppose he ever had ale before. I chuckle as he continues drinking and make myself comfortable. This ought to be good for a laugh.

I look on with a mixture of disgust and intrigue as they down one after another. Soon, with every next pint, one man drops from the competition, much to Gimli's pleasure. But after so many, he is not unaffected either. Glancing up to Legolas, I can see him have little trouble though.

"Oh great." I mumble, hearing Gimli release gas next to me before looking at him unsurely as he slurs something about going swimming with little hairy women while holding a foolish grin on his face before burping rather unceremoniously. Heck, I've seen dwarves drink before, but Gimli is really something else. I glance at Éomer who shrugs, before sighing. From the look on his face he shares my sentiments. "Drink brings out the worst of manners in men. I suppose it's the same for Dwarves." he mutters, handing Gimli his next pint.

"I feel something…" Legolas suddenly says, making us look back at him to see him looking at his fingers with curiosity and aversion. Éomer raises his brow incredulously as if saying: 'You only NOW start to feel it?' "There is a slight tingle in my fingers." Legolas muses, looking up in mild surprise. "I think it's affecting me." he concludes, sounding worried by the fact. I can only laugh at the look on his face.

"What…did I…say?" Gimli slurps. I can barely make out what he says at this point. "He can't hold…his liquor." he states before going cross-eyed and falling over backwards, out cold. Legolas watches him before turning to us. "Game over." I nod. "Impressive." I state, making him grin. "How about a dance to celebrate my victory?" he suggests. Taking his outstretched hand I courtesy before the elf, I say: "I'd be honored."

Before I know it, we've covered every part of the dance floor and I feel myself completely loosing track of time as Legolas' continuous smile draws me further out of my shell. I can't help but laugh loudly as Merry and Pippin come along and wrestle me out of his grip, calling out something of being it their turn.

Legolas doesn't seem to mind as he chuckles in amusement and looks on from the sidelines as the hobbits take my hands and twist and turn every which way while laughing happily.

After a long time of joining in with the fun, I can feel myself grow hot and am left winded. Breaking away from the hobbits, much to their dismay, I make my way outside, feeling the need to cool off.

Outside, a gentle breeze greets me, playing with the strands of my hair that have come undone. It's a clear night and the moon and stars allow me to see every detail of the city and of the plains surrounding it. Sucking in a deep breath of the crisp air, I sigh in content.

A light shuffle behind me catches my attention and I glance over towards Legolas as he approaches. His features are laid out in a soft expression and he smiles lightly as the wind catches his hair, the moonlight reflecting off of it from time to time. His eyes shimmer like a clear mountain stream.

"You left quite suddenly, I thought I'd see if you are well." he explains, coming to a halt next to me. I smile, feeling a tingle in my stomach at the thought of him worrying about me. He always seems to do so.

"I'm quite alright. It's just that dancing with hobbits is more tiring than fighting a full on battle." I tell him, grinning. He smiles gently in return before tenderly reaching out and playing with the Lady of the woods' gift that dangles from my ear proudly. "Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog. _(I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh)_ " he breathes, making me feel blood rush to my head and my heart hammer in my chest.

How is it that my body always reacts so violently towards his attentions? It makes me feel so silly, though somehow I can't seem to get enough of it as a warm feeling envelops me every time. What's going on with me?

I stand frozen as his hand glides down to my shoulder and gently traces my arm until his fingers gingerly curl around mine. His eyes seem to look right into me as his gaze is locked onto mine in a way that makes me feel like I can't look away for the life of me. It feels like I'm being taken away by them, away from all my worries and hardships and to a different place…a happy place. Is this what a dream feels like?

"If it were up to me…I would make you forget what sadness even feels like. I'd make it my purpose in life to have you forever smiling." he whispers as he leans in closer. I don't have to worry about what to do as my mind shuts down and my body moves on itself, forcing my eyes closed to just slits. I feel myself fall forward and into welcoming arms as softness brushes at my lips, tickling like feathers or flower petals.

Deep inside my mind, a realization seems to settle. During our time together, something has been growing, something I never held from possible. It's like a fairytale my mother told me when I was too young to truly understand. But it happened nevertheless and to me no less. Love between a man and a woman.


	25. Chapter 25

**So it finally happened: Therith and Legolas kissed! I hope you enjoyed the build-up to that moment. I always find those moments very difficult. Please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

I was quick to fall asleep that night, feeling very tired, dazed and unable to wipe the foolish smile of my face. I hardly remember a blanket being wrapped tightly around me and long fingers running through my hair before the door of my room closed softly.

It came to me as a shock when something managed to wake me from my deep sleep not to long after. Something feels off, like danger is near. I can feel a chill running down my spine and I sit up like a lightning bolt whipping my head around in search for it.

A whisper of Dark speech from the room besides mine makes me jolt out of bed, quickly untangling myself from the sheets and spurting out the door. Heart racing, I barge through the next door and my eyes widen in horror at what I see. Pippin is writhing around in agony as he hold in his hands the Palantir. His grip is tightened around it involuntarily as he looks in to it, unable to turn his eyes elsewhere.

"Help! Therith! Gandalf!" Merry calls, shocking the wizard awake. I leap toward Pippin, and take hold of his hands, and try to pry them loose without touching the orb. Just a second later, Aragorn appears beside us, ripping the Palantir from Pippin's hands, only to stiffen and fall over from the rush of pain it causes. Luckily he drops it, letting is roll on the floor before Gandalf dives after it, quickly covering it up. He then rounds on us. "Fool of a Took!" he curse the hobbit, only to fall silent at the state of him.

I had quickly gathered the stiffened hobbit in my arms, tapping at his cheek while Legolas concerns himself over Aragorn who seems less effected. "Pippin? Speak to me!" I urge, feeling a rise of panic when there is no reaction. Gandalf rushes towards us, shoving Merry aside none to gently before crouching before us. "Gandalf? What is wrong with him?" I ask, my bottom lip quivering in worry.

He says nothing as he worriedly takes Pippins hand before laying the other hand on his head, chanting quietly. I am startled when a moment later Pippin shudders audibly before opening his eyes in fright. "Look at me." Gandalf says, his voice calm for Pippin's sake.

He finally seems to realize what happened and his surrounding as he looks up at Gandalf. "Gandalf, forgive me." he breathes out between pants. "Look at me." Gandalf repeats as the hobbit looks away shamefully. "What did you see?"

"A tree." Pippin starts reluctantly. "There was a white tree and a courtyard of stone. It was dead." he says, grimacing. Gandalf gains a look of recognition in his eyes. "The city was burning." Pippin adds. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf questions. He receives no answer, as Pippin seems to remember something else.

"I saw…I saw him…I could hear his voice in my head." he confesses painfully, shocking us. "And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf urges. "He asked me my name, I didn't answer… he hurt me…" "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf next asks. "Nothing of Frodo." he answers. "Nor the ring."

Gandalf sighs in relief, sitting down on his heels. After a moment of silence, he looks around, gazing at our faces as we look at him, wondering what to do. "We will speak tomorrow of what happened and decide what to do." he finally says before glancing down at Pippin. "Sleep for now. You will need your rest." he says, returning to his cot. I can tell he won't sleep another wink tonight though. He is already busy with wondering and planning.

"Come." I whisper to the halfling in my arms, guiding him back to bed before pouring him a cup of water from the pitcher in the room. He eagerly empties it. I then cover him up and wipe the sweat from his forehead with my sleeve. "Sleep now. No harm will come to you here." I tell him before turning to Merry who has dragged his makeshift bed closer. "Look after him tonight." I say, making the hobbit nod eagerly.

Standing up and making for the door, I glance around at the faces around me, seeing them look worried. "Goodnight." I softly call out, before retreating. I hardly slept myself that night.

Late the next morning, we gather in the Hall, accompanied by the King. I stand behind the hobbits, following the conversation. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring." Gandalf muses.

"We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King of men return to the throne of Gondor. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." he tells King Théoden, who doesn't seem eager to do so.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" he wonders, voicing his reluctance out loud. Gandalf looks at him incredulously. "What do we owe Gondor?" the King adds.

"I'll go." Aragorn musters. "No!" Gandalf calls. "They must be warned!" He counters. "They will be." Gandalf assures him, stepping closer. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road…" he continues before lowering his voice so I can barely make out his next words: "Follow the river, look to the black ships."

Turning around, he addresses us all. "Understand that things are now in motion, that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." he says, turning his eyes to a surprised Pippin. I grimace on his behalf, laying my hand on his shoulder before squeezing it in an attempt for comfort.

It is not long before I gaze over the plains, watching Gandalf and Pippin ride off until I lose sight of them. My heart feels heavy at their parting and I'm not alone in the sentiment. Glancing towards the watchtower, I see Merry reluctantly climb down it, followed by Aragorn. I meet them at the bottom, taking the solemn looking Merry and guiding him off. "He will be alright. You'll see." I assure him, to which he smiles uncertainly.

After seeing to Merry, finding him some comfort food to cheer him up, I find myself wandering around aimlessly. I suppose we will stay here for now, but for how long will we wait? I feel rather useless being here.

I halt my thoughts and steps as I find myself outside behind the Hall. Looking out over the lands is Legolas and he's by himself. I feel my heart quicken its pace. We had not had the chance to speak since last night, much less be alone together and I find it hard to compose myself.

I also find myself wondering what our relationship entails exactly. I've never been in this position before and it leaves me puzzled on what to do and how to act. What I don't doubt on, is that he cares for me and I can only guess at the extend of it. After last night, I find myself looking back at all those little 'moments' we had together and I can hardly believe how dense I've been. How could I not have caught on to his feelings before…or my own for that matter? I must be very naïve.

"Therith? What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asks, making me snap out of my thoughts. Legolas is facing me now, and looking quite amused. He must have figured my head decided to go on a whirl just now. His smile falters a little. "Are you alright?" he asks when I don't answer.

Mentally shaking myself, I force my feet forward. "I'm fine." I say a bit too quickly, making him raise a brow. Standing beside him, I clear my throat, looking for the right words to say. "I just…well…." I pause, glancing up at him before giving up with a deep sigh. "I don't know." I groan, sagging my shoulders and feeling very awkward.

I frown up at him as he merely chuckles. He raises a finger to my forehead, pushing up the creases caused by the frown in order to dissipate them before letting his hand rest on my cheek. I blink at the notion as he goes back to looking amused. "You worry too much." he says calmly. "Probably." I mutter in recognition.

"Are you not happy?" he asks suddenly, taking me aback. "Of course I am." I blurt out, making him smile. "I just never imagined…" I breathe out as he steps closer, resting his forehead on mine and letting his hand slide down to clasp my fingers like he did the night before. I shiver at the thought.

Biting my lip, I remember the question that ran through me just now. I find myself unable to find better wording than: "Is 'this' really happening?" I whisper. I'm still baffled by the situation really. I feel like this love just cannot be real. Like it's too good to be true and every moment now, the bubble will burst.

"It is." he says without hesitation, the words attacking my irrational thoughts and slaying them. "For as long as you wish it to be."


	26. Chapter 26

**Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been distracted lately due to family. I hope it doesn't effect the quality of my stories though.**

* * *

For the next few days, I kept Merry busy with sword fighting lessons to keep his mind from wandering. It was not long until Éowyn caught us and was eager to join in, or actually, as soon as I caught sight of her during practice I nearly ordered her to change into something suitable and fetch a sword. Instead of being offended, she smiled brightly before hurrying off to do just that.

At more than one occasion I caught Théoden casting me disapproving looks, but seeing his niece so happy, I suppose he didn't have the heart to speak up. Not that I would have taken any heed if he did.

During supper, I would find myself under the scrutiny of Aragorn and Gimli as they looked back and forth suspiciously between Legolas and I. He dared to look at me teasingly or make flattering remarks that left me red in the face each time. He seems to take pride in his ability to leave me blushing. Of course Gimli and Aragorn took notice and shared a knowing glance, both their eyes twinkling in amusement and approval.

Merry soon caught on as well, and putting his face in an 'I know all' look, he took the liberty of throwing it out there. "Ah..." I remember him sighing. "Young love." The comment left me sputtering, much to everyone's amusement. I'm glad the matter wasn't brought up again after that, as I still feel rather awkward at times.

One morning, the sun was kissing the mountainsides in the beautiful colors of the morning when something unexpected occurred. I gave out a shriek of surprise when Aragorn just about barreled over me on his way to the hall. Alerted, I quickly follow after the man and was just able to catch his words, before he halted in his tracks, out of breath.

"The beacons of Minas Thirith…the beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" His words surprise everyone present, including myself. I watch Aragorn look to the King expectantly, asking him to make a decision. After a moment of thought, he gets his answer: "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" his steady voice rings trough the hall. 'Finally.' I think in relief, glad not to have to stay here any longer, waiting.

Immediately, everything is set in motion. The King sends out his men to gather every soldier available, telling them to gather at Dunharrow.

I run into Merry, carrying a sword and looking quite nervous as he eyes the King. "Why Merry, why such a fearful look on your face?" I address him. He licks his lips nervously before taking a deep breath. "I want to offer the King my services." he reveals in a determined voice, making me smile. "What do you think he'll say?" he asks then, his voice lowering to show why he is nervous.

I glance at Théoden, coming up short with a proper answer. "I suppose there is only one way to find out my friend." He looks back at the man thoughtfully, before nodding in a resolute way. "Alright. I'm going for it." he states, before walking up to Théoden with large strides, for a Hobbit that is. "Good luck!" I call after him, watching and focusing my hearing so I can find out for myself. Merry is very brave indeed. I believe he deserves to come.

"Excuse me!" Merry calls over the noise of metal rubbing against metal and loud voices calling orders. Théoden looks down at him questioningly and slightly annoyed. "I have a sword, please accept it." Merry pleads, his voice showing his eagerness. He even gets to his knee to further show his intentions. "I offer you my service, Théoden King."

Touched, the man takes Merry's hand, pulling him back on his feet. A smile plays on his lips. "And gladly, I accept it." he says, making a smile break out on the Hobbit's face. "You shall be, Meriadoc, Esquire of Rohan!" he declares, making Merry nod eagerly before dashing off in my direction.

"Did you hear that?!" he asks, making me laugh at his eagerness. "That I did Merry. Congratulations. Now, hurry along and get yourself ready. You have responsibilities to uphold now." I remind him, making him nod and run off.

Slowly, the city is nearly emptied, leaving only women, children and elderly behind. I sit down behind Aragorn, seeing Gimli settled behind Legolas. Maybe it's better that way, as his nearness will cause me to be distracted and my face can only be flushed for so long before getting lightheaded I suppose.

"It seems your influence has had an affect on lady Éowyn." Aragorn says, as soon as I settled down. I lift a curious brow. "What did I do this time?" I ask indignantly, making him grin. "She packed a sword." he explains. "There's nothing wrong with packing a sword. She has right to defend herself." I retort in her defense, but making a mental note to speak to her later. He rolls his eyes at me. "You know that's not what it's about." he scolds light-heartedly. I decide to look clueless. "I have no idea what you're on about."

Aragorn shakes his head, giving up on the matter for now before turning to look forward and spurring forth his horse. I see Merry come up ahead, riding a pony. Well, not exactly riding. His pony stubbornly refuses to move. I reach out as we pass him, taking the reigns. "Come along now." I usher, making him look down embarrassed as the pony finally takes to moving with the rest of us.

For two days we ride, crossing the barren country and getting ever closer to Minas Thirith. When we finally arrive at the campsite, flanked by mountains and trees, many soldiers have already gathered. Our place in not among them as we ride up the mountain to a large flat outcrop that overlooks the encampment. In a mere glance, I can tell we lack the manpower to do serious damage to our enemy, but for the sake of others, I hold my tongue.

"The horses are restless…and the men quiet." Legolas voices after a moment, looking over the scene around him. Indeed it seems so. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Éomer explains as he unsaddles his horse.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli suddenly asks, making us turn to a narrow gap in the mountainside that makes it look like the peak had been cleaved by a sword of giants. From it comes a cold wind, full of malice. I feel the hairs on my arms stand on end. "It is the road to the Dimholt ... The door under the mountain." Legolas explains. I recognize the name. People say it's haunted. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Éomer says under his breath before taking off. It seems he's uneasy about it as well.

I watch as Aragorn walks by ahead before stopping abruptly. He stands before the narrow path intrigued. I can see his body stiffen as a fear seems to overcome him. What could it be? My eyes wander slightly to the right, looking over his shoulder and there…it's… I gasp.

"Therith? Are you alright?" Legolas asks concerned, making me glance at him before looking back at the road. There's nothing there. Turning to look back at Legolas, I force a smile. "I'm alright. I just thought…never mind." I tell him, waving it off. He looks unconvinced, but doesn't push the matter. "Maybe you should eat and rest a little. You look a bit pale." he suggests, stroking my cheek lightly. I nod. "I'll do that." I agree, hoping to find Éowyn when I'm at it. "I'll see you in a bit." I tell him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

"What in the world Éowyn?" I gape as I look at the armor that she keeps carefully hidden within her tent. "Not so loud!" she hisses, quickly pulling back the blankets over it. She then looks at me, her eyes stern, waiting for an onslaught of words, convincing her not to go.

I sigh, crashing down on her cot and shake my head. "Oh Éowyn. One would have to tie you to the mountain to keep you from going." I say quietly. "Not even that will stop me." she says determinately, making me look her in the eyes.

"If this is truly what you want, so be it." I say, seeing a smile rise on her face. "However, …" I start, reining her in. "You will stay close to me at all times. I do not want you out of my sight. That is my condition. If you do not honor it, I will have no problem reporting you to your uncle, is that clear?" I tell her, my tone level, and my features hard. I know I must do everything to protect her.

After a moment of reluctance she finally agrees. I suppose having a sitter was not what she had in mind. But seeing she has no other choice or I'll rat her out, she takes the offer.

I sigh again before smiling slightly. "You're the most stubborn woman I ever met, you know that. You're about as stubborn as a Dwarf. And that's saying something." I laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

That night it's quite clear, but despite that, still very dark. The moon leaves us little light and the stars just don't seem to miss their sparkle.

Looking around, I see several fires burning high. Clustered around them are the men, sharing supper and drink quietly.

I look up when Merry darts from Éowyn her tent, clad in armor, suited just for him. Only his helmet seems a tad bit large. He flashes a smile as he runs passed and towards the smithy, no doubt to sharpen his sword. I could hear them speaking from my position against the rock wall, above the camp. I can't help but chuckle. His eagerness doesn't relent.

"You should not encourage him." Éomer speaks up from his place by the fire, addressing his niece as she stands watching after the Hobbit. "And you should not doubt him." she counters, her features turning hard. "I do not doubt his heart ... Only the reach of his arm." he says, making his companions laugh.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Éowyn says passionately. I can tell she does not only speak of Merry on that matter.

Frustrated, Éomer rises to his feet. "You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle takes hold." he sums up in a sneer. "Do you think he would stand and fight?" Éowyn swallows hard at his words. "He would flee and he would be right to do so." He takes her by the shoulder, giving her a knowing look. He knows how much she wishes to fight. "War is the profess of men, Éowyn." he finishes, turning away.

I jump down from my perch, startling them. "Luckily we know that not to be entirely true." I state haughtily, giving him a look, daring him to say otherwise in my presence. "You hardly make for a fair argument. You're not even human." he states, turning away and joining his peers by the fire. I roll my eyes before giving Éowyn a knowing smile. She returns it before returning to her tent.

I go for the next fire over, greeting Legolas and Gimli. "Thank you." I say as Legolas hands me some soup. I quickly swallow it down before looking over to the edge of camp with a light smile. "A visitor is on their way." I state, making them look at me curiously.

"There is a horse approaching, but are you sure it's not one of the Rohirrim?" Legolas questions. "It's not. I am sure of it." I say, putting down the bowl. "If you will excuse me, it will be rude if no one were to greet them." I tell them before just about skipping off.

I stop in my tracks at the end of the long stairway up the mountain. "Halt! Who goes there?!" I call out with a hint of humor, making the approaching figure stop once they've reached me. A chuckle resounds from underneath the hood hiding their face. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Therith, cloud-dweller." they say before raising their hands to remove the hood, revealing the familiar face of none other than Lord Elrond. He quickly hides his face again though.

I bow before him, smiling. "My Lord. Welcome to our humble abode. What brings you so far from home, if may ask." I question as he dismounts. I quickly take the reigns of his horse. "You may. I have to speak to Aragorn urgently. I ask of you to find him for me if you will." he request. "Of course." I state, curious.

Leading him to King Théoden's tent, I make sure his horse is taken care of, before rushing off to find Aragorn. I find him in his tent, asleep, though quite restless. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a light shake, stirring him from his nightmares. He wakes with a shock. He looks surprised to see me, looking at him so urgently. "You are wanted at the King's tent." I only tell him, dragging him to his feet. Looking quite curious, he quickly walks after me.

I lift the tent flap for him, letting him in. I'm about to part, when a discreet motion from Lord Elrond's hand causes me to stay. "I take my leave." Théoden says quietly, as Aragorn looks at who he believes to be a stranger curiously. I step aside to let the King pass, a haunted look in his eyes.

Finally, Elrond stands and reveals himself to Aragorn. "My Lord Elrond." Aragorn states in surprise, bowing slightly in respect. "I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond says in a quiet voice. "Arwen is dying." he reveals, hurt clear in his eyes. I look at him in disbelief. "She stayed?" Aragorn half asks, half concludes, his features distraught.

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor." Elrond continues, casting his eye on the Evenstar hanging from Aragorn's neck. "The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn, the end has come."

"It will not be our end but his." Aragorn argues. "You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river." Elrond says, making us glance at each other in shock.

"A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond advices, but Aragorn grimaces. "There are none."

Elrond casts his eyes downward, seeming to hesitate on his next words. "There are those who dwell in the mountain." he finally says. I frown, wondering whom he means exactly. It is then my memory returns to the wisp I saw earlier that day. As if called, a cold wind rushes through the entrance of the tent, letting the temperature drop. Aragorn looks frightened.

"Murderers, traitors, you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no-one." Aragorn argues. So he knows who or what dwells there? "They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond states, pulling out a long sword from his cloak. My eyes widen at the sight of it. "Anduril, flame of the West… forged from the shards of Narsil." he reveals, holding it out for Aragorn to take, who stares at it in wonder as the weight is laid in his hands. "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." he breathes, hesitating for only a moment before pulling the sword from its sheath. It catches the light, looking to be aflame itself. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

I smile at Aragorn proudly. It seems he is finally accepting his faith as heir to the throne of Gondor. For as long as I have known him, he has been struggling, but as I look at his eyes now, he seems at peace.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond says meaningfully. "Put aside the Ranger and become who you were born to be, take the Dimholt Road." he urges.

Aragorn seems to resign to what he has to do, but I find myself in the dark as of yet. "What lies beyond the road?" I question, making them look at me as if just remembering me. "The dead lie there." Elrond says, giving me chills. "But they lie not at rest. They will not, not as long they owe the King of Gondor for their treachery." he continues, glancing at Aragorn. "They will have to be hold accountable and aid the heir, or forever dwell in the mountain."

Standing tall, he looks over the two of us. "You will have to make haste. Time is short." he urges. Aragorn nods, bowing before quickly turning, ready to depart right away. He only halts when he sees my hesitation. "Therith?" I feel torn.

"It seems Therith has another engagement, a responsibility for herself to uphold." Elrond states after a moment of heavy silence. I whip my eyes up to look at him with wide pleading eyes, without really knowing what to say or do. He looks towards Aragorn and I follow his eyes to meet my friends'.

Aragorn steps up to me, taking my shoulders in his hands. "You cannot leave?" he questions softly. I shake my head, ashamed. "I'm sorry." I breathe, feeling terrible for leaving him to his own devices. After a moment, he nods, his mouth in a thin line as worry creases his brow, but he is not cross. "I understand." he states, nodding to emphasize. "Look after them." he says finally, giving a reassuring squeeze before parting. I watch him disappear, letting out a shake breath. I put my face in my hands. 'How horrible I am.' I scold myself. 'But I can't leave Merry and Éowyn. I have to make sure they live, or I will never forgive myself.'

I startle as a hand lies on my shoulder in a motion of comfort. I look back up at Lord Elrond. "Do not be too hard on yourself. He does not doubt your loyalty to him, but he worries on the task you have set up for yourself. To protect the ones who might need your help hardest is a noble cause." he says in a comforting tone. I nod, feeling a little better about my choice.

He pushes me towards the entrance. "See him off." he tells me. And I take a few steps before turning back to him hesitantly. "Will you be here when I get back?" I ask hesitantly, as I would be sad for him to go already. He nods slowly, a fatherly smile on his face. "Yes. Let us talk then shall we? Until the sun rises, I'd like to hear all about your journey. Then I must part, for Arwen needs me." I nod, giving him a sad smile before rushing off.

When I find Aragorn, I find Legolas and Gimli as well, their gear gathered and horse at their side. "Come on lass, fetch your gear!" Gimli urges, making me frown as clashing emotions surface once again.

"Therith will stay here." Aragorn says resolutely, surprising Gimli, but Legolas most of all. "Is that true?" he questions. I nod sadly. "I have to Legolas. I need to keep them safe." I whisper, making him blink in surprise, before frowning, giving me a knowing look. "I see." he says quietly before stepping closer, catching my hands in his. "Do you wish for me to stay with you?" he suggests, but I smile shaking my head. "No, please go with Aragorn. It will give me some relief to know that the two of you are looking after him."

Legolas looks down at me hesitantly, not very willing to part. "I will see you in Minas Thirith in a few days from now." I tell him. "That is a promise."

Finally he nods, though reluctant. "Be careful my love." he breathes before catching my lips with his own for a deep but short kiss, not caring for bystanders. I blush though, seeing the grinning face of Gimli. At least Aragorn had the decency to turn away. I nod my promise to Legolas, letting go of him reluctantly. He turns away, following Aragorn and Gimli whom have started walking. I stay where I am, watching them disappear in the darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

I awake from my short nap, but feeling rather refreshed. I stayed up for many hours, talking about our journey to Lord Elrond, though he must be aware of most of it, I suppose he appreciates my point of view somehow. We also talked about 'other' things. He was very pleased to hear about Legolas and myself. It was then that we had to say our goodbyes. He wanted me to rest at least a little before everyone would rise and ride on.

When I arrived at Éowyns' tent, which I chose as the best place to turn in, I was surprised to see dried tears on her cheeks. I wonder what happened, but I didn't dare rouse her. Instead, I silently wiped away the salty streaks, before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes.

Seeing her not here now, means she must be tending to breakfast of be by the side of her family at present. I have no doubt that I will see her soon. She would hate to be left behind and she still has to change into her armor.

Stepping outside, my eyes roam the site until stopping at the row of horses. I'm surprised to see Arod and Brego among them. 'They couldn't have possibly returned so soon.' I think, walking up to the two horses.

"They returned without rider early this morning." Hama explains, walking up to me. Worried, I quickly look them over, but they seem fit and strong. "That's fine. A mountain is no place for a horse after all. They should be fine." I tell myself more than him.

After eating breakfast, everyone was up and about. I decide to prepare Arod, doing so with the help of a soldier. For me to keep up, I'll have to ride for myself, and that is not something I often do.

Meanwhile I keep an eye on Éowyn and Merry. And when it is time to go, I watch Éowyn emerge from the back of her tent, clad in armor. She goes unnoticed in the fray of preparations, for now that is. A small smile comes to my lips, feeling proud of the woman, but quickly I look away, afraid that when my eyes linger to long, someone will catch on. I will stay close to her, but without rising suspicion.

Mounting Arod, I wait for her to pass me by, picking up Merry as she does. I heard him speak to the King before, and he was blatantly told not to come, much to his dismay. So, now it seems now we have to secret soldiers among us.

I'm glad Éowyn decided to take him and saved me some trouble. I would have to take him otherwise, gladly I would, but the King would no doubt take notice, resulting in an argument. Spurring the horse on, I quickly follow after the two of them, staying behind them for only a few footfalls the whole way and joining in with the wave of horses and riders that flows out of the campsite.

For three full days we ride though the different sceneries and weather. We sleep little and eat our full quickly each time we halt. Not being used to this way of travel, I can feel the effect it has on me, but as haste is more important, I push any discomfort aside. The quick pace bares fruit and before long Minas Thirith is within reach.

In the distance a city set against the mountains sits, its walls gleaming white. It's a magnificent sight as the afternoon sun is cast upon it. It would be wonderful to visit, were it not for the many legions of orcs running rampant within the walls and many more standing outside, waiting to enter. Above, in the air, a few ringwraiths supervise the creatures. We are late it seems. The city is already being besieged.

When a horn is blown, the Rohirrim come to a halt, gathering on the hill before the army of orcs, casting a long shadow over the plains. They take quick notice of us.

I come to a halt next to my friends, glancing at them to see them looking rather worried. I suppose they are right to do so. This will not be easy, not for beginning soldiers, nor for veterans. We will likely not survive, unless Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrive with the much needed help. I really hope they do.

"Form ranks you maggots! Form ranks! Pikes in front, lances behind!" I can hear a captain of Orcs call out below and watch them do as ordered. In return, King Théoden rides to the front, turning to his captains; "Éomer! Take your Eored down the left flank. Gamling! Follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after we pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!"

He then turns to his soldiers; "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered…" Éowyn quickly hides her face as he rides past us. "A sword day, a red day 'ere the sun rises!" he calls out, riling up his men.

Once he's out of earshot, I turn to my companions. Merry is shaking just slightly and Éowyn's posture is stiff. "Do not be afraid." I tell them. "I will be looking after you both. I will defend you with my life if I must." I promise them, seeing them relax if only a little. "Meanwhile, let us show that scum how much damage women and Hobbits can deal them. Soon we will scrape them from the bottom of our boots." I smirk, looking forward to it.

Éowyn nods in response, gripping her spear tightly. Merry licks his lips in anticipation, looking down on the Orcs below. "They won't know what hit them." he whispers.

I watch as Théoden rushes past his men a final time, clanging his sword against the spears, ready to pierce the Orcs. "Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin and the world's ending…. Death!" he shouts. The thousands of men behind us echo his call and we are quick to join. "Death! Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden calls out, followed by the sound of many horns, the sound resonating through my body.

I can feel my blood rushing through my veins, my heart beating in my ears as the familiar feeling of the anticipation before battle overcomes me. Before I know it, we are moving…dashing down the hill and towards the gleaming spears below. I pull out my sword as Arod fastens his pace, the light falling on the polished blade making it gleam dangerously.

I ignore the falling men as a volley of arrows strike them down left and right. As we near the Orc army, shouting out loud and with the angry clatter of thousands of hooves, their formally unimpressed state is slowly changing into one of fear. By the time the first stroke is dealt, they are already scampering back.

Lashing out, I cut down those that are not trampled by Arod and the other horses. I'm surprised by how little resistance they offer, but relieved non-the-less. I can tell that the Rohirrim frighten these creatures. Their power, vigor and determination…it is wise to fear them.

Looking over towards Merry and Éowyn, I see them become a part of this well assembled army. They fight just as hard, reaching equal results and I feel proud.

Victory looks to be near as we drive the Orcs towards the river. There, pushed in a corner, they will be slaughtered. They don't stand any chance. After that, all we have to do is clear out the city.

But before we can start celebrating, a sound reaches my ears, putting me on high alert. I look over to see movement coming from the dark mountains. Through the dust, I set my eyes on the cause of the heavy footfalls and my eyes widen as dread fills my heart. An army of Haradrim accompanied by Mumakil approaches.

"Careful! Stay back and out of their range!" I hiss over the noise of chanting towards Éowyn who, along with Merry, looks up at the giant beasts with fright.

Taking the advantage of our surprised stupor, the Orcs flee between the feet of the Mumakil and back towards their master, leaving the battle to the Haradrim.

"What are you doing?!" Merry whispers harshly as I jump off of Arod and send him away. Turning to the two of them I say; "I'm better off on my own two feet, or rather yet, in the sky." "Are you leaving us?!" he wonders, his eyes wide as a panic sets in. I walk up close and take hold of his hand that rests on the saddle before him.

"I'm very impressed on how you hold yourselves against our enemy, so much so, I need to put my talents to use elsewhere. However, if it comforts you, I may not be next to you, but I will keep my sight on you. I meant what I said before,…just…don't get yourselves into trouble on purpose." I warn, looking up at Éowyn sternly. "And I shall leave you with another warning: you two are doing very well, but pick your battles wisely. If you happen to need my help, just call."

I let go of the Hobbit who nods slowly, a mixture of worry and relief in his eyes. "Therith." Éowyn calls out as I turn to leave them. Looking over my shoulder, I nod in reply to the silent words on her lips. I will be careful.

Sheathing my sword, I prepare my bow, knowing an arrow. A horn is blown and the Rohirrim charge forward. I watch my friends follow with the flow of horses, before taking off in a run. As soon as I have enough space, I release my wings, taking to the air.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back from my holiday and finally finished this chapter. I'm quite pleased with it, so I hope you guys are too. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Once again I'll have to be careful of arrows, but I need to ignore this disadvantage for now. I'm better use up here than down below, especially against an enemy such as this.

My first arrow is quick to embed itself in one of the riders of a Mumakil. It yells out in horror as it falls off its mount before landing harshly on the ground. Not a second later, his body is trampled.

Glancing down, I can't help but feel sorrow at the lives that are being destroyed right this instant. The Mumakil swoop their heads back and forth, their tusks, often armed, crash into the horse riders unfortunate enough to stray in their path. There are many, many casualties. It's sickening to hear the crack of bone along with dying screams, cut short.

Quickly shooting a spray of arrows, I clear the path for landing, crashing on top of one of the creatures. Immediately, I draw my sword, cutting down the last few perched on top before rushing toward the great creature's head. Sucking in a deep breath of air, I raise my blade high before digging it into the weak spot in the back of its skull with all my might, severing the necessary nerves.

I hold on to it as the Mumakil stumbles for a few moments before sinking to its knees with a loud crash. The earth trembles at the weight. Ripping out my sword, I quickly take off again, dodging the arrows aimed at me by only a hair. This kill just made them particularly aware of me.

I grin when Éomer throws a spear right into a Haradrim's captain's chest, making the man fall from his perch, the reigns of the Mumakil still attached. In response, the creature steers away from the Rohirrim and crashes into other Mumakil, wreaking havoc.

Spotting my two friends, I see they are still holding strong as well. However, taking a little more risk than I would like for them to take, getting up close and personal with the giant opponents. I quickly shoot down a Haradrim that had their aim set on the two of them.

However, I cannot prevent what happens next: I watch in horror as a Mumakil is brought down, and nearly on top of Merry and Éowyn. They are thrown off their horse and manage to survive, though now separated. I'm about to swoop down as they are being assaulted by Orcs, but a terrifying shriek pulls away my attention, sending my mind in overdrive.

Whipping back my head to look, I barely fold my wings in time before they are ripped away from me. I hold my breath as a head full of razor sharp teeth snaps closed where I was just half a second before.

Regaining control of myself after receiving such a fright, I'm very much aware of the opponent I face: a Ringwraith and its flying steed. I curse myself for being caught in its attention. Never before have I faced such an opponent. It makes my confidence waver.

I quickly dodge as the beast claws and snaps at me in mid-air before circling around to have another go. My heart beats hard in fright as my eyes take in the darkness behind the Ringwraith's veil. Something made of pure evil lies there.

Reaching behind me, I startle when I find my quiver empty. With an annoyed huff, I release my precious bow, not wanting it to get in the way. In its stead, I draw my sword once more, it already being caked in blood and face my opponent as it draws close once more.

However, as I anticipate its attack, I'm shocked when it turns away at the last second and dives towards the ground. As I realize what its intentions are, what its true prey is, my mouth opens in a silent scream, wanting to warn the unaware sovereign of the doom that is about to befall him. However there is nothing I can do…

The moment I go to dive after the creature, I sense another stir in the air. My eyes widen in horror and a shriek bursts from my throat as a set of black wings envelope me from behind. Claws dig into my body as they wrap around my torso with crushing strength.

Immediately I realize why my opponent left: Why bother with me when someone else can take care of it for you? I should have been aware, but I left myself open. Now I pay the price for my distraction.

I suck in a sharp breath as the pain hits me, making my world spin for a moment. A large head bends towards my form, opening its great mouth and showing off the rows of teeth. I nearly gag at the stench as the creature shrieks at me before going in for my head, a clear intention to bite it right off.

Thrusting my sword forward on part instinct, I let it bury its way into its eye socket and into their skull, it's tip coming out on the other end. With a harsh yank, I pull it back out sideways, cutting right through and nearly splitting its head in two. A moment later, I feel air rush past me and see the ground quickly approaching as the creature finds death.

Blinking disorientated, I groan in pain, feeling a great weight on me. I find it hard to breath and look up slowly to see the flying monster right on top of me, it's heavy neck lain across my stomach and chest.

Movement behind me catches my attention and looking back, I see to my horror, none other than a Ringwraith stalking my way. It must be this steeds' rider and if a Ringwraith could display any emotion on its face made of darkness, I suppose it would look quite displeased.

I try to wiggle free with all my might, but the creature is just too heavy for me to move and my sword lies way out of reach. There is nothing I can do to defend myself. I can only look on as a black sword is raised, aimed at my heart. I wish I could close my eyes, but find I'm unable to do so. The fear of death is petrifying my body and mind.

However, death does not come as the Ringwraith looks up, seeming surprised by its stance before retreating further and further. Finally he vanishes altogether, lost in the fray of battle. I thank my luck for having escaped such a horrible faith, but what is my luck made off?

As I wonder on what could have possibly saved me, a flow of green washes over the battlefield. They are the ghostly figures of men and as they move forth, they kill every enemy on their path, leaving the men unscathed. My mind instantly takes me back to the pathway in the mountains. I saw one of them before.

They are what Lord Elrond spoke off, I'm sure. So that can only mean that Aragorn succeeded. He and the others must be here as well!

Something at the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's still quite a long way away, but Éowyn's blonde tresses stand out amidst the fallen as I watch her crawl away from a wounded Orc, its eyes set on her form. She seems to be too hurt to defend herself.

At the sight, I wiggle around once more, desperate to free myself of this dead weight on me and rescue the maiden from certain death. "Curses!" I shout in irritation, feeling the sting of tears at the corner of my eyes. I feel so useless. "Éowyn!" I yell out, just as the Orc goes to strike her.

My despair turns into relief when another familiar face enters my vision, cutting off the Orc's arm with a slash of his sword. The Orc is finished by another familiar face, brandishing axes.

The figure of Legolas does not escape my notice as he dashes into a confrontation with a Mumakil head on. He has absolutely no reservations in doing so and manages to neatly take care of the creature along with its riders before he disappears from my sight. I can't help but be amazed at what I saw.

Glancing around, I notice the fight has moved away from me. Only the dead surround me now, causing it to be eerily silent in the area. A rather lonely feeling washes over me as I lay there, waiting for someone to notice me. Meanwhile the sun is beating down on me. I pick at the dry grass to occupy my fingers.

I am not sure how long it's been, but behind my closed eyelids, I see the light dimming. Night is slowly falling and the wailing of the wounded has been ceased. Either they died or have been taken care of, I'm not certain. I suppose I must have fallen asleep if time has passed for such a long time.

A light rustle meets my ears; the soft threading on dead grass, along side heavy steps. I know those footfalls like the beat of my heart.

"Therith!" a voice yells out in concern. I open my eyes just in time to see the form of Legolas jump over the steed, landing gently next to myself. His hand reaches out, caressing my dirtied face as his worried eyes run down my form to check for injuries.

"My love…are you badly injured?" he asks, eying the beast lying on top of me. I lick my dry lips and clear my parched throat. "I think it's not too bad." I croak, feeling short of breath and very uncomfortable, but I suppose I'm rather all right if all my limbs can still move. I wiggle my toes and fingers to check again.

I swallow hard, glad to finally have them near me again, have _him_ near me. His crystalline eyes bore into my brown ones, silence falling over us for a moment. "I was so frightened." I finally force the admittance through my tightening throat. He nods silently in understanding before smiling proudly. "Anyone would be, rightfully so, but you did very well none the less. I knew I would see you again, alive that is. You're a strong warrior and I did not doubt you for a moment."

I can't help but smile at the comforting words and clasp his hand for a moment, before he pulls away, setting to work on freeing me. He manages with some help from Gimli. I breathe in a long awaited deep breath, trying to ignore the stench of rotting flesh.

I stumble a bit as they pull me to my feet, but are quickly caught in the arms of a worried Elf. "My legs have just gone asleep." I assure him, feeling an irritating tingle course through my limbs. He smiles in relief. "You've been quite lucky lass." Gimli remarks, making me nod in agreement. "Indeed." I say, letting my eyes wander the silent battlefield covered in the dusk of evening falling.


	30. Chapter 30

**This one is not very long I'm afraid, but the next one will be I'm guessing. The end of our journey is nearing and I'll make sure to make it a good one.**

* * *

I was too short on words when I found Éowyn to be alive and recovering. And when Merry was brought in after me, I just cried, unashamed. I was so relieved for my worry was so great. They still have a long way ahead of them, but will be fine after proper rest and treatment.

I was also glad to be reunited with Gandalf and Pippin. They had been inside the city this whole time and from what I heard, had quite an adventure themselves.

We took a couple of days to recover our strength and I felt I needed it. My wounds healed quickly and neatly, but I was so weary. I felt like I had to sleep enough to make up for all that I lost from the start of our long and tiresome journey. I wasn't the only one to feel that way and the others welcomed the change of pace, though in the back of our minds, we could see the shadow of Mordor growing. No doubt existed in our minds that Sauron was angry at his defeat.

"You're awake." Legolas immediately says the moment I walk into the great hall. I smile at him and the others who have gathered there. They return the gesture before turning to the matter at hand. They must have been discussing something of importance before I walked in.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." I apologize to Legolas as I join his side. "Don't be. We've all been weary." he assures me, taking hold of my hand before we turn our attention to Gandalf as he speaks.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." he nearly whispers, a hint of worry in his voice. "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn assures him, as he paces the room slowly. "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf says as a matter of fact.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli wonders out loud from his seat, previously occupied by the Steward. Smoke blows from his parted lips as he speaks, only to be filled again as he puts his lips around his pipe. Gandalf throws him a hard gaze. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." he reminds the dwarf, who soon has nothing else to say.

Gandalf's eyes lower to the floor and his shoulders sag ruefully. "I have sent him to his death." he says more to himself than anyone else. I frown at the guilt ridden words.

"No." Aragorn denies him calmly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." he states, making the Wizard's white brows rise. "How?" Gimli wonders, speaking for the rest of us as the same question lingers on our lips.

"Draw out Sauron' s armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn says. I feel my jaw slacken slightly at the ambitious plan while Gimli stutters from the shock.

"We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms." Éomer states, weary of the wild plan. "Not for ourselves…But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron' s eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explains. "A diversion." Legolas concludes.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asks, excited at the plan. I smile and can't help but feel the same. Frodo must complete his mission at all costs.

Gandalf turns to Aragorn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!" he says with certainty, though keeping his tone low. "Oh, I think he will." Aragorn smirks.

So it was decided. We arm ourselves once more and ready ourselves to ride out. I was just about to step out, when I'm pulled aside. I'm surprised to see Gandalf looking down at me, his eyes serious and hurried. He still manages to smile down at me fondly however as he speaks my name. "Therith, I need you to do me a favor…" I raise a brow curiously and let him explain without interruption.

A little while later, I stand before our company, my wings out. They shine in health as the sun is cast upon them. I glance upwards to see Éowyn gazing down from the gardens, her eyes holding mine for a moment before I turn to the others.

"Make haste Therith. There is little time to spare." Gandalf reminds me, making me nod. "I will not let you down." I assure him. "I will return before you have the chance to miss me." I joke. "Impossible." Legolas murmurs under his breath, knowing only I will here. I feel my cheeks redden slightly, before I give them a bow of farewell. Taking to the air, I make for the mountains.

I urge myself to make an effort in speed, going faster than I've probably ever gone. Below, the large group of soldiers start on their long march for the gates of Mordor. I will have to return before they all hell breaks loose.

For many hours I fly past shark peaks and deep crevices before a sound reaches my ears. The high screech does not make me cower, but smile instead. Only a moment later, two large forms flank my sides, guiding me towards their Lord.

Descending, I land nimbly on a familiar outcrop, overlooking the lands below and ahead. Looking up, my eyes meet up with fixed molten gold ones. I bow deeply before the Lord of the eagles. "Gwaihir, my friend." I greet the great eagle, who assesses me thoroughly, eying the retreating scars from battle on visible skin.

For many years he has watched over me while I recovered and we have grown quite close over that time. He worries a lot and was reluctant to see me go after all that time, but he knows I couldn't stay forever. After spotting my friend Bilbo that day, we knew it was time to part. I wish I did return for pleasure instead of business, but it is how it is.

"I come in haste. The time has come for Mordor to fall. An army of men marches for the gates, but is greatly outnumbered. Your aid is needed or they will fall victim to Sauron's minions." I explain to him, making him step closer, looking intrigued. "Gandalf counts on our strength and speed. Will you join us in battle?" I ask.

I do not have to ask twice as I see a determination wash over him. Gwaihir was never one for long discussions and makes quick and resolute decisions. Calling his kin, the sky is soon circling with shadows. "This will be our final showdown against Sauron's evil. Let's make it count." I tell him as he crouches low, letting me climb up to perch behind his large feathered head.

With a final cry, he throws himself from the outcrop, spreading his wings to catch the updraft. Soon, we find ourselves high, kissing the lower clouds. I feel my clothes dampen as the wind rushes past as great speed. I hope we reach them in time.


	31. Chapter 31

The remaining Ringwraiths have taken to the air again. I see them approaching the fight below on their steeds, ready to terrorize my friends. "Those vile beasts." I hiss. The memory of my last encounter with them stands fresh in my memory. Gwaihir casts his eyes back to me as I fidget restlessly.

"Let us free the world of their terror! May their haunting shrieks never echo across the plains again, sending fear through every living creature and filling the nightmares of children! Never again!" I call out to my companions, only to receive angry and determined cries in return.

Gwaihir and the others fold their wings for a quick descend and swoop in before any of those Ringwraiths can as much touch one of Middle-Earth's children. Soon the air is filled with shrieks and snarls. They are no match as we outdo them in speed, strength and durability. One after the other falls.

I swipe my blade within the fray and hardly look back as a Ringwraith is beheaded as a result, its body collapsing in on itself. Leaving the safety of the eagle's back, I jump off to face the next one. I am careful not to be caught off guard again.

We are just finishing with a cleansing of the air when a terribly shriek pierces the air. My head whip towards the source, my eyes searching the barren lands beyond the walls. The only things to stand out are Mount Doom and the black tower, upon it is the terrible eye of Sauron, burning from eternal flames…but something seems amiss.

It writhes as if in pain, before shrinking slightly. It is then that its pillar starts to crack and crumble. I watch in amazement as the tower collapses, at a complete loss for words. Suddenly, the eye seems to implode on itself before sending out a tremendous shockwave.

I tumble in the air a little as I get caught up in it, but manage to stay in flight. The dust spreads in a large cloud, but despite the chaos, amazement grips my heart. I can only come to one conclusion. Turning my gaze towards the mountain, I know that Frodo and hopefully Sam as well, are there somewhere. And they did it…they destroyed the One Ring.

The earth crumbles like the tower, taking Orc, Trolls and Goblins to its depths. Meanwhile, the Rohirrim and my friends are left unharmed. It's as if the land has been rotting as evil walked upon it and is finally breathing a sigh of relief before letting go of it all.

I look down at the people below me and see Gandalf sticking out like a sore thumb in his white robes. He glances up at me and I swear I can see his eyes water. I smile down at the Wizard, and he laughs, full of delight. Cheers fill the air. Victory is ours.

A sudden explosion makes me jerk in surprise and as I look up, I'm faced with a sight that makes dread fill my heart. "Noooo!" I scream in horror as Mount Doom unleashes its fury. An eruption sends lava, rock and smoke high into the air. I know that anyone in or on it has not stood a chance. "Frodo. Sam." I whisper, my lips trembling.

I sink to the ground, feeling weak. We are at our most powerful moment, and I feel weak. I can't bare to look at anyone's faces. I can guess what they express. I hear the Hobbits crying over the violence of the mountain.

"Let's find them." a soft voice utters next to me, making me glance up to find Gandalf. A tear rolls down his aged cheek. "But Gandalf…" I utter in whisper. 'There might be nothing left to find.' I tell him through my eyes, making him suck in a breath through his teeth as he squeezes his eyes together as if in pain. After taking a deep, breath, he opens his eyes again. "Let's find them." he repeats.

I blink up at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "All right." I say before taking off again, knowing Gandalf will be close behind with the help of Gwaihir.

I soar over the barren land that is starting to fill with the spilt glowing rock mass. The hot air beats at the bottom of my wings in an erratic way. I have trouble to keep myself steady as my eyes roam over every inch of rock that is left untouched.

Circling the mountain, I gasp as my eyes fall on two figures amidst the bubbling heat. Stranded on outcrop like an island in a fast ocean of red, they lay there, motionless. Without a second thought, I dive towards them, trying to ignore the scorching heat that bites at my skin. It is near blistering.

"Sam! Frodo!" I call out over the roar of the mountain, putting my hands to their chests. To my relief, I find a heartbeat, though weak. It is no wonder. As I look them over, they are in a bad state. I can only guess at what they have been through. It must have been horrendous.

I'm very much surprised when Frodo opens his eyes just slightly. "Frodo! Hold on my dear Hobbit!" I call to him, grasping his limp hand. He seems to want to speak, but can only open and close his mouth soundlessly. "Promise you'll stay with me Frodo. Home is not far. Your friends wait for you." I tell him, making him break the tiniest of smiles before his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Worry grips my heart, but there is nothing I can do now. Looking up, I see Gandalf approaching. Stepping aside, I let the eagles swoop past me and take the limp bodies away from the pits of fire before following them. "It's over my friends. Now live."

* * *

I doze in the sunlight, soothed by the steady beat of a heart below me and fingers nimbly running through my hair. "I love you." a voice whispers in my other ear, making my mouth twitch. "I love you too." I reply in a whisper, sighing as soft lips brush my cheek. "Marry me."

"Really?" I ask, looking over my shoulder with wide eyes at the Elf straddling me from behind as we sit in the window seat overlooking the white city. Legolas laughs loudly at the question, rocking us both in our seat. "You are incredible Therith." he heaves as his laughter dies down. I blush at the statement.

He shakes his head in amusement. "I ask you to spend your life with me and that is the answer I get." he scolds light heartedly, not in the least worried about it. "I'm sorry." I quickly apologize before smiling up at him. "I have no doubt in my heart if it concerns you. If forever existed, I would take it." I tell him, making his smile broaden. "Good." he says, capturing my lips with his.

After a moment of bliss, I can't help but pull back, out of breath. That's when a thought occurs to me. "B-but…" I stammer, making him quirk a brow curiously. "Your father…" I continue, stopping there. It's all I need to say. "Ah." he hums, though looking amused. "I can't remember having that stopping me for a long while. Since I met you to be precise."

"He'll say I've badly influenced you." I say with half a smile. Legolas shrugs in reply. "Then I'll kindly have to disagree. I believe you bring out the best in me, my Lady." he says, taking my hand and kissing my palm.

I blink, letting it all sink in for a moment. "I must be dreaming." I finally conclude, unable to believe the prospect of spending the rest of my years at Legolas' side. "If you are, don't wake up." he murmurs, closing his eyes and pulling me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

I relax and we sit there quietly for a moment before an impatient knock sound on the door. Jumping up, Legolas retreats to a corner, out of sight. "I'm not here." he whispers, putting a finger to his lips. I suppress a giggle remembering when he was reluctant to step into my room in Rivendell, feeling that it is not something a gentleman should do.

I open the door to Aragorn carrying a bright smile. "Why, what has you so happy?" I wonder. "I heard Frodo is waking. Are you coming with to see him?" I feel my mouth drop a little, before matching his smile. "Would I ever. Finally." I sigh, relieved. He's been asleep for seven days now.

"Legolas, will you be joining us?" Aragorn calls out into the room. He grins as the Elf steps out of his hiding place and eyes our reddening cheeks. "How did you know?" Legolas asks, looking like he was caught steeling. Aragorn only grins cheekily before walking off.

Quickly catching up to him, we soon arrive at the House of healing. I can hear the sound of laughter inside and quickly follow after Legolas to see what is happening. I can't help but join in the laughter as I see Frodo sitting up and looking quite well. I take a few quick steps and bend over to hug the Hobbit. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you well." I tell him as he returns gesture.

Letting go, he turns to see Aragorn follow after us and calls out his name in happiness. Everyone is here but for Samwise, who follows last, looking quite shy. They share a knowing look before Sam quickly joins his friend. I suppose they never expected to be reunited with the fellowship, or what is left of it. They have been through so much together while never expecting to return alive. I'm sure it has left a mark.

* * *

I gasp loudly, making the person before me slap a hand in front of my mouth before more sound comes from it. I look back and forth between the two in the room with me. "Don't spoil the surprise Therith." Arwen scolds, a magical smile on her lips. I quickly shake my head, making her step back.

"I cannot believe it." I breathe, looking at the once Elf. "He will be so happy." I tell her, referring to Aragorn. It's as if all the pieces of a puzzle fall into place. I cannot wait to see the look on Aragorn's face when he sees his love, whom he thought perished. Now human no less, and all for him.

"All right you two, the ceremony will start soon, we must make for the court." Lord Elrond urges the two near giggling women. Arwen looks up at her father with a meaningful smile and he shares the gesture, nodding once before leading the way.

Outside the door, Legolas waits and is quick to hold out his arm for me to take. He was the one who brought me here without alerting Aragorn. I lay my hand on his outstretched arm and the four of us walk outside to take our respective places.

At the steps, Gandalf takes the crown from Gimli and holds it up high for all to see before placing it gentle atop Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King! May they be blessed." he states, smiling down upon Aragorn fondly.

Aragorn rises to his feet and takes a deep breath before turning and facing the crowd that has come to see him be crowned King of Gondor. His people cheer in glee to finally see a King back on the throne. Gondor will be sure to prosper.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." he declares, making another round of cheers erupt from the crowd before they fall silent to hear him sing a lament for his people. It's a moving ordeal.

After having fallen silent, he walks through the crowds, passing his friends, old and new. He halts when he reaches us and we step forth. I try hard to ignore the entourage of Woodland Elves behind us that have come to pay respects. Whatever secrecy the relation between me and Legolas held was broken this day. Legolas however looks like he hasn't a care in the world and it lifts my confidence. Somehow it will be all right.

Aragorn greets us, laying a hand on our shoulders. Legolas motions for him to look past us and I can't help the excitement from bubbling in my stomach. They step forth, hidden behind a banner of their kin, but slowly she shows herself to him and I can see his breath leaving him. Lord Elrond gently urges his daughter forward and she crosses the short distance.

Aragorn meets her halfway, his eyes dazed. Slowly he takes the banner from her and sets it aside. Lifting her shy gaze, he is quick to capture her lips as if he has just found a new reason to live. That is probably true. I smile at them as they look so happy to finally be together.

After having their moment, he leads her forward until they finally reach the four Hobbits. They look a bit out of place in the midst of it all and seem to be very aware of it. They bow before Aragorn out of respect for the new King, but Aragorn will have none of it. "My friends…you bow to no-one." he states, before slowly taking to one knee. Everyone follows his example and soon, the small Hobbits, stick out from the large crowd, looking as if they don't know what to do with the situation, but honored nonetheless.

* * *

A few years have passed when I find myself by the sea, standing beside the last boat to set sail for the West. The weather is perfectly calm and the gulls cry out as they dance across the sky.

Elrond chuckles in amusement as a tiny hand grabs onto a lock of hair and gives it a hard tug. The child in his arms coos as it plays with his dark strands. "Mischievous, are you, little one? I suppose you got that from your mother." he muses, looking down at me with a glint in his eye. "That is up for debate." I chuckle.

Galadriel swoops in to rescues her son-in-law and smiles down at the child that now lies in her arms. Their eyes meet momentarily before the child releases a large yawn. "Oh dear." she hums, rocking the child back and forth. "Am I not as interesting?" she nearly pouts, making me bite my lip to keep from grinning.

Lord Celeborn smiles softly before turning his gaze to me. "Agoreg vae, henig. _(Well done, child)_ " he says in an endearing tone. I smile shyly, not sure what to say to that. Luckily I do not have to say anything as voices grow closer. Turning around, I smile to see five Hobbits and a Wizard approaching.

Galadriel returns my daughter to my awaiting arms when the group notices us. Smiling brightly, I walk up to them.

"Oh! If that isn't Lady Therith if my eyes are not mistaken." Bilbo exclaims, stepping forward with some help. It seems his age has finally caught up to him. He looks so different now. "What have you got there, my Lady? My eyes are not what they used to be." he wonders.

Crouching in front of him, he looks down in wonder. "New life." he breathes before a smile bursts from his aged face. "Wonderful!" The other Hobbits agree full heartedly as they are quick to surround us, cooing over the tiny creature. My daughter can only look up at them in wonder.

"Mighty fine lad, I'd say!" Pippin exclaim, making Merry smack the back of his head. "You idiot. Can't you see it's a girl?" he scolds. Pippin blinks in surprise before looking at me apologetically. I chuckle at the honest mistake. It happens, so I've noticed. "A princess in every sense of the word." Gandalf chuckles from behind them. "Very true." I agree, rising to my feet.

"But, enough small talk I suppose. Though I will miss it." I say sadly, glancing at the awaiting Elves. Bilbo follows my gaze and bows lightly in greeting.

"The power of the Three Rings is ended. The time has come for the Dominion of Men." Galadriel speaks, her voice carrying in the wind. "I Aear can ven na mar. _(The sea calls us home)_ " Lord Elrond says, opening his arms in welcome for the old Hobbit.

Bilbo seems to brighten. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." he states happily before making for the ship, not looking back once. Lord Elrond boards after him and after a moment and a final smile, so do Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

I turn my gaze to Gandalf as he breaks from the group to stand before them. 'Gandalf, oh my dear Gandalf.' I muse. "Farewell, my brave Hobbits. My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship." he says gently. The Hobbits are visibly shaken and Merry sniff loudly. "I will not say: "do not weep", for not all tears are an evil." the Wizard muses.

Turning, his eyes meet mine and I can feel them moisten. His hand cups my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "You are all grown up." he states with a proud smile before turning away and making for the ship, only to halt next to it, gazing expectantly at Frodo.

"It is time, Frodo." he says calmly, making the Hobbits look back at said Hobbit in surprise. "What does he mean?" Sam wonders in alarm.

Frodo turns to his dear friend. "We set out to save the Shire, and it has been saved…but not for me…" he explains, making Sam sob loudly. "You don't mean that, you can't leave." he says, shaking his head in disbelief. Frodo produces a leather bound book, giving it to his friend. "The last pages are for you, Sam." he states before turning to the other two.

He hugs them goodbye before also hugging Sam a final farewell. I bend down and kiss his forehead in goodbye. "I will look after them. Do not worry." I assure him, making him smile a little. "Thank you." He meets up with Gandalf, taking his hand and together they board the ship.

Standing beside the remaining Hobbits, I gaze at the faces on board. Slowly the distance increases. I swallow hard. I knew they would part from us, but it is not easy. They left such an impact on my life, on every life in Middle-Earth. I will miss them dearly, but that's okay. They will be in my heart forever and I will tell their stories. I glance at the now sleeping child in my arms and smile. I will have a lot to tell indeed.

Merry and Pippin turn around and slowly wake their way from the harbor. I turn to Sam, who hesitates. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I squeeze it in an attempt to comfort him.

Casting a final glance at the sea ahead, the vision of the sails dim as they pass out of sight. "Time to go home." I whisper.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of it. It was along journey and I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I certainly enjoyed receiving your reviews and I hope to get some more now that you've finished with the story. I'm dying to know what you think. Thank you for reading my story!**


End file.
